


【授权翻译】"Chimborazo, Cotopaxi had taken my speech away"

by Stacy_likegravity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tarsus IV, 两小无猜, 比你想象中的tarsus更轻松的故事, 竹马竹马, 语言隔阂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_likegravity/pseuds/Stacy_likegravity
Summary: 一个不会说瓦肯语的人类。一个不会说通用语的瓦肯人。Jim和Spock在Tarsus IV相遇了。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6





	1. 燔火时节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Chimborazo, Cotopaxi had taken my speech away"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454719) by [Wingittofreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingittofreedom/pseuds/Wingittofreedom). 



> For some reason, LOFTER is no longer fit for derivative works; I will backup completed ones to AO3.
> 
> Thank you to Wingittofreedom for permission.  
> Thank you to Bee for permission.  
> And thanks again for Shomustang's kind help.

  
  
Tarsus IV正是燔火烧荒的时节。  
  
天空白得透亮，田野上方升腾的滚滚浓烟令太阳显得黯淡无光。农民们戴着防护口罩和护目镜，穿戴着厚厚的外套和手套，仔细地观察着全过程，不时用木棍拨弄火堆，偶尔在过热的部分浇上淬火剂，火堆便嘶嘶地冒出蒸汽。  
  
“这是为了烧掉作物残渣，”当Jim问起为什么要烧荒时，Sam解释道，“大火将草秸还田，补充土壤中的养分。”  
  
“但这些烟不是对环境有害吗？”Jim再次问道，但Sam只是不置可否地耸了耸肩，然后翘首眺望远方。哥哥就是这样让人讨厌。  
  
Jim皱着鼻子，在飘零的灰烬中快步走过一条田间小路，时不时向认出他的农民挥挥手打招呼。  
  
燃烧的植物碎屑散发着强烈刺鼻的气味，Jim的眼睛都被浓烟熏出了泪花。他根本不该来这儿的……他今早和其他农场的孩子们一起上课，下午也不需要在田里干活。原本可以像期待已久的那样在农忙到来前好好放个假，无论是读读书还是去探险都是很好的选择。  
  
然而有个女孩给了他一条口信和一只装满了闻起来像小甜饼的东西的纸袋，请求Jim去田里找他哥哥（女孩们总让他给Sam捎东西），并承诺永远感激他。  
  
Jim开始后悔怎么没要点更实在的东西。他没找到Sam，但Jim再不快点就赶不上晚饭开饭了。  
  
他急匆匆地走向大家集中用餐的食堂，突然听到了一阵喧哗。就在他左手边不远处，被弥漫的薄雾遮挡的食堂拐角后面，有谁正用高亢激动的声音说话。  
  
你会错过晚餐的，脑海中的一个声音警告他。但是Jim从来都学不会听警告，于是他没理会咕咕抗议的肚子，转过角落想看个究竟。  
  
Hansen军官——Kodos麾下的一名卫兵——正用近乎呵斥的音量大声对一个Jim从未见过的男孩说话。男孩看上去跟Jim年纪相仿，黑色头发，穿着一件长袍。是修道士吗？  
  
Hansen将一只手按在相位枪上示意，但男孩并未退怯。事实上，他几乎没有露出任何表情。Jim走近了一点，发现他的嘴角紧抿，明显有些困惑——至少Jim是这么觉得的——那双奇怪的尖眉毛之间也蹙起了皱痕。  
  
“怎么了？”Jim问，希望能缓和一下气氛。为了能多次越过法律禁区（错过宵禁，打架，偷苹果什么的）而不留下证据，他对Hansen有一定的了解。  
  
Hansen转向他，怒气冲冲，又带着些许挫败：“现在不是他的吃饭时间，但他一直想进去，不听我劝阻。”  
  
Jim转向那个眉毛困惑地扬起的男孩：“你为什么要进去？”  
  
男孩眉心的皱痕稍微加深了一点，指着食堂，用一种Jim听不懂的、充满粗粝辅音的语言说了几句话。  
  
“好吧，至少你让他开口了。”Hansen双手叉腰小声嘟嚷。Jim注意到她关了相位枪。  
  
“你会说通用语吗？”Jim问。  
  
男孩茫然地看着他。  
  
“通用语？”Jim指着他重复了一遍，男孩摇摇头，用他那种奇怪刺耳的语言又说了些什么。  
  
“这样如何，”Jim转向卫兵商量道，“现在是我的饭点，我可以带他进去，看住他别做什么不该做的事。他可能想见什么人——或者错过了自己的饭点。”Jim补充道，露出一个小大人的可靠微笑，结束了他的提议。  
  
这个微笑显然是媚眼抛给瞎子看，因为Hansen完全无动于衷。难缠的混蛋。  
  
“规矩就是规矩。他不准进去。”  
  
就在这时，晚餐时间结束的铃声响了。Jim心里诅咒起来。  
  
“看来你现在也不准进了。”Hansen抱着双臂对他说。  
  
“啊，别这样！”Jim抗议道，但是Hansen只是指了指营房。  
  
Jim呻吟着转身就走，走到一半才想起那个仍默默站在门口的男孩。  
  
“跟我走吧，”Jim说着拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“我有小甜饼。”他加上一句，把袋子举到站在原地不动的男孩面前。  
  
男孩奇怪地看了他一眼，但肯定明白了Jim的意思——或者至少意识到与Hansen争论是没有意义的——于是跟着他从食堂后方折返，朝公用建筑群走去。他脚步平稳，沉默不语，只有那件古怪的长袍，在行走间发出沙沙细响。  
  
“你是修道士还是什么？”Jim边走边问，不确定男孩是否真的完全听不懂他的话。  
  
不出所料，他的问题没有得到回应，Jim叹了口气，打开其中一幢公用建筑的大门。这里对农民来说不过是个室内聚会和消遣的场所，却是Jim最喜欢的地方之一。格栅式的顶棚让密闭的空间充满回声，配备了简陋的厨房、沙发和几张桌子，以供玩地毯球和其他人类风格的游戏。  
  
它也是Tarsus唯一一幢有图书馆的建筑。虽然其实只有一个摆满破旧平装书的书架，但这丝毫不影响它在Jim心目中的地位。他领着男孩进了空荡荡的厨房，往电水壶里灌满水，插上电源。  
  
然后他趴在水槽上，迅速用手捋了捋头发，掸去肩上堆积的白色灰烬。  
  
做完这些，Jim转身靠在老式对流烤箱上，一边等水烧开，一边打量着面前的男孩。  
  
他有些无措地站在门口，尽力表现得从容，双手却不自然地抽动了一下——好像本想握紧它们，但又改变了主意。  
  
像个谜团。但很容易受到惊吓，Jim微笑着判断。他喜欢怪人，这个男孩无论是异族语言还是粗糙的长袍和傻乎乎的发型，都镌刻着来自远方的痕迹。  
  
最重要的是，他比Jim还矮几厘米。Jim喜欢别人比自己矮（因为能在他们面前发号施令）。  
  
“坐下。”Jim拉开桌边的一把绿色塑料椅，坐上了对面的另一把，指挥道。男孩还是没有动，Jim翻了个白眼，伸手抓起那袋放在蓝精灵色胶木桌台面上的小甜饼。  
  
“小甜饼。”他举起袋子讨好地说，再次指了指另一把椅子。男孩坐下了，动作出奇地——优美？这个词不太准确。这个男孩走路的模样像只猫。过于谨小慎微，几乎连呼吸都透着不安。  
  
漆黑的眼睛隔着桌子与他对视，目光坚定，充满评估意味。Jim发觉自己被打量了一番，于是又咧嘴一笑——这是他面对挑战时的基本反应。  
  
“我是Jim。”他用拇指指着自己说，伸出另一只手。  
  
然而男孩没有回握他，而是低头睁大眼睛看着Jim伸出的手，仿佛那是一条蛇。他的脸是不是变得有点绿？还是被荧光灯映的？  
  
“你还好吗？”Jim把手放在桌子上问道。男孩朝他眨了眨眼——他没看错，他的脸的确有点绿。该死，哦，他不会吐出来吧……Jim讨厌呕吐。Frank每次喝太多时都吐得满地都是，那股酸味总会让Jim想起他不愿回想的事。  
  
Jim把这些想法压下去，将注意力集中回男孩身上。谢天谢地，他的脸色渐渐恢复了正常。  
  
于是Jim再次指着自己说：“Jim。”他不知道还能做什么。  
  
男孩目不转睛地凝视着他，Jim以为他不会再给出更多反应了。直到——  
  
“Spock。”男孩说道。他举起手，缓缓地做出一个指向自己的手势。Jim从不知道有人能将这个动作做得这样庄重肃穆。  
  
但是，随着抬手的动作，男孩的身体微偏了偏，一个小小的尖端从他柔软的黑发间显露出来。  
  
“你是瓦肯人?”Jim难以置信地问。就在这时，电水壶的开关弹了起来，壶中的沸水不断翻腾，哗哗作响。Jim顾不得震惊，连忙转过身去，把水倒进两只那男孩——Spock——从橱柜里找到的锡杯里。  
  
“这里只有蒲公英根，”Jim一边翻抽屉，一边告诉Spock，“之前有个混蛋把薄荷都喝光了。”  
  
他当然知道这个男孩听不懂他的话。可是说话对于他来说是一项深入骨髓的习惯，不可能一下子就改掉。  
  
Jim把茶包放进热水里，厨房里弥漫起带有坚果味道和淡淡苦味的蒲公英根茶香。  
  
“大家都知道小甜饼要分享才会好吃，就算是你哥哥的，”Jim一本正经地对Spock说，打开渗了些油渍的纸袋，“我猜是燕麦做的。”Jim说着，自己拿起一块，端着茶坐回桌旁。  
  
Spock也坐了下来，但没有拿小甜饼。  
  
“吃嘛。”Jim把袋子朝他面前推了推。  
  
Spock迟疑地把指尖探进袋子里，另一只手挡着长袍袖子，以免碰到油腻的包装纸。Jim暗自微笑起来，咬了一口自己手里那块，美味极了。  
  
可惜Sam吃不到了，Jim想。他含笑看着这个男孩小心翼翼地把小甜饼蘸在茶里，然后小心翼翼地咬了一口。  
  
尝到味道的一瞬间，小瓦肯人微微睁大了眼睛，Jim有些忍俊不禁。  
  


  
“嗯哼，不错吧？喜欢Sam的女孩都很能干。”Jim告诉他，语气流露出一丝极力掩饰的苦涩。他突然一点也不为偷吃Sam的小甜饼而感到抱歉了。喜欢Jim的女孩们通常都没什么头脑，他拒绝承认这个事实所揭示的东西。  
  
“所以你真是瓦肯人?”Jim清空那些念头，转而指着Spock问道。  
  
Spock点点头：“V'tosh，”他指着自己，“瓦肯。”  
  
“V'tosh。”Jim重复道，努力模仿那种带着气声的音色，还有Spock发“t”时短促干脆的方式。他的尝试一定得到了要领，因为Spock又点了点头，看起来有些开心。  
  
“Komihn。”过了一会儿，Spock指着Jim说。  
  
“人类？”Jim问。  
  
“人类。”Spock拉长了元音重复道，又指着Jim，点点头。  
  
Jim啜了一大口茶，突然反应过来泡茶的是刚烧开的水，差点把舌头烫掉。他嗷地惨叫了一声把茶吐回杯子里。  
  
正当他欲哭无泪地嘶嘶吸气时，只听桌子对面传来一声轻微的扑哧声，他抬起头，看到Spock的嘴角不停地抽搐着。  
  
“一点都不好笑。”Jim严正声明，话音未落自己却已经像个傻瓜一样闷笑不止。  
  
小瓦肯人努力想控制抽搐的嘴角，Jim冲他吐舌头，然后疼成了一声惨兮兮的呻吟。  
  
Spock用一只手捂住嘴，Jim也终于憋不住爆笑出声。  
  
谁能想到几乎没有言语的交流竟能如此令人愉悦呢？  
  
没有PADD翻译，他们的对话也就无法继续进行下去了。但无论如何，当外面的光线随着夜幕降临而逐渐暗淡下去，而他们坐在厨房里喝着冷却的茶，吃着Sam的小甜饼的时候，这样的沉默是惬意而美好的。


	2. 向Spock问好

微弱的天光透进营房的窗户，将Jim从酣眠中唤醒。渐渐淡去的印象中，似乎是一个戴眼罩的男人……又或许他梦见了麦克白？  
  
Jim揉揉眼，犹带着些慵倦睡意挣扎着坐起身，赤脚下了地。  
  
木质地板冰凉刺骨，窗框之外晨雾迷蒙，就像妈妈曾说的那样，“浓得像豌豆汤”*。  
  
不过，Tarsus的雾和爱荷华的大不相同。Jim一边套上牛仔裤和毛衣一边想。  
  
爱荷华州的雾从五大湖一路扬尘裹土滚滚而来，到爱荷华河畔时已经厚重得教人喘不过气，宛如一支描绘绿野仙踪开头的画笔，将深深浅浅的褐色晕染在目之所及的每个角落。  
  
Jim猛地拉紧他那双笨重靴子的鞋带，果断忽略了这个比喻会让现在的自己变成多萝茜。  
  
相比之下，Tarsus的晨雾浓稠而洁白，总伴随着无孔不入的绵绵细雨，人们只好穿多层衣物以抵御潮冷。  
  
Jim扣上法兰绒衬衣的最后一颗纽扣，戴上针织软帽，迈出门的同时竖起衣领阻挡扑面而来的风。太阳仍攀着地平线磨磨蹭蹭，天色尚在昏暗的界限中半隐半现，草叶凝结着白霜，像小巧而晶莹的雕塑。Jim沿着熟悉的路线走向食堂，靴子碾过那些小小的艺术品，在一连串的嘎吱声中心满意足地加快了脚步。  
  
他挤进排队买稠燕麦粥和咖啡的队伍，四处张望着找Spock，试图在那些睡眼惺忪、急着吃早餐的农民中间找到一颗醒目的黑色脑袋。然而最终他一无所获，Jim只能祈祷对方的饭卡问题已经解决了。  
  
Jim昨晚就已经十分确定，Spock一定是新来的。因为虽然殖民地幅员辽阔，他不可能认识所有人，但Jim了解人类。如果有个瓦肯人——而且还是个不会说通用语的瓦肯人——出现在Tarsus，那么这消息一定会在中西部移民间迅速传开。这些性情温和、爱好八卦的移民构成了Tarsus IV人口的主要组成部分，因为在遥远的地球，饱受21世纪气候变化摧残的土地尚未恢复元气，不能用于从事农耕，而市绅化和高房价已经吞噬了大部分宜居的土地。  
  
他吃完早餐时，Tarsus唯一的、巨大的太阳正在浓雾后冉冉升起——古代人类宗教的典籍尊之为一位往返于地狱与尘世的不朽天神。  
  
就连Jim这个胆大妄为的家伙，也会在凝视那铺满半边天空的金色光芒时心生敬畏——那光芒多像羽蛇神在云层背后舒展翅膀呀。  
  
他来到学校，推开教室的门，Spock也不在这里。Jim心头泛起一丝小小的、不该有的失望。Spock当然不在这里，学校的课程是用该死的通用语上的。  
  
他忽然意识到，自己甚至不知道Spock是不是与他同龄。Jim目测的结论可能与事实有所出入——谁能说得准瓦肯人的年纪呢？  
  
他对自己生起闷气来——见到了又怎么样呢？Spock可能和那些傻瓜并没有什么不同——Jim强压下失望，坐到了自己的位置，眼睛盯着墙上的一张写着“梦想，相信，实现（Dream, Believe, Achieve）”的海报。  
  
能有点新意吗？陆续走进来的学生逐渐将教室填满，Jim略带嘲弄地想。来自中西部家庭的小孩在农场长大，深知辛勤劳作的意义，俄克佬和来自河滨之类小镇的乡巴佬穿着工装裤、衬衫和靴子。Jim与这些孩子们如此相像，却又截然不同。  
  
他们的老师Mr. Lasker用尺子敲了敲桌面，试图引起同学们的注意，但Jim懒得理会，只是埋头拔一根碍眼的钉子。  
  
“我们班今天来了位新同学。”他宣布。  
  
Jim像被鞭子抽了一下般猛地抬起头。  
  
是Spock。他穿着和昨夜一样的褐色长袍，镇定自若地站在班级前方。  
  
他的脸上没有表情，但是Jim能从他的姿态中觉察出一丝不自然，指尖、鼻子和耳朵都冻得微微发绿。  
  
像根鲜嫩的芦笋，Jim暗自比喻。Spock举起手，应该是做了某种外星问候，然后用浓重刺耳的口音谨慎地缓缓说：“我是Spock。”  
  
  
  
“同学们，向Spock问好。”Mr. Lasker指示道。  
  
“向Spock问好。”同学们顺从地拖长了腔调模仿道，Mr. Lasker瞪了他们一眼。Jim努力吸引Spock的注意，朝他眨了眨眼睛。Spock眨眨眼回应他。  
  
“他不会说通用语，”Mr. Lasker告诉大家，“所以会借助PADD跟着上课。”  
  
“那他说什么？”坐在中间的一个讨人厌的小鬼没有举手，大声问，“哥布林语*？”  
  
教室里爆发出几声压抑不住的笑声，Mr. Lasker严厉地看着他们。  
  
“谁再这样，我就要记名单了。”他训斥那个说话的白痴，“尽管存在语言障碍，但我还是希望你们尊重Spock，并尽可能和他交朋友。”  
  
这个声明似乎没有什么显著的成效。Mr. Lasker再次开口：“说‘是的，Mr. Lasker’。”  
  
“是的，Mr. Lasker。”同学们有气无力地重复道。  
  
好像那有什么用似的，Jim气呼呼地想。他明白Mr. Lasker的想法，但说实话，用对待二年级小孩的方式对待他们根本行不通。Jim快十四岁了，早就过了“跟我念”就能让他做任何事的年纪——虽然这方法本来也从未对他奏效过。  
  
Spock看起来对刚才发生的一切并不在意，他只是静静地站在教室前方，直到Mr. Lasker示意他坐到座位上。他的位置在第一排，离Jim要多远有多远。  
  
上午的课一如既往地又长又无聊，老师教的东西Jim几年前就已经掌握了。大多数时候，他要么天马行空地胡思乱想，要么看前排Spock的后脑勺，它总是那样齐整利落，似乎不曾为主人的艰难处境而动摇。  
  
终于，中午的铃声响起，下课了。  
  
通常情况下他们会去田里干活，但是今天又是燔火日，他们中的大多数都还没到适合做这种活的年纪。  
  
Jim一瞬间就把笔记本塞进了包里，然后一反常态地在门外晃来晃去。  
  
“没有闲游浪荡的Kirk*。”Mr. Lasker跟着神情淡漠的Spock走出教室，看到这一幕忍不住揶揄道。  
  
“我上次查过，在Tarsus闲游浪荡并不是犯罪。”Jim讽刺地加重了这个词的发音回应道，压制住嘴角不敬的假笑。  
  
Mr. Lasker翻了个白眼，但他敷衍的回答中隐隐透着一丝欣赏：“好吧，应该是这样。现在走吧，你没有更有意义的事可做吗？”  
  
“你在开玩笑吗？”Jim问，“你以为我们在哪，Risa？”  
  
那不是事实吗。Jim想着，和Spock不约而同地并肩走向公用建筑群。没有起风，白色的灰烬仍在天空中飘扬。  
  
他们好像没有什么别的地方可去。  
  
Tarsus IV是一个相对较新的殖民地，与整个银河系的许多其他殖民地不同——那之中的一些有着比初次接触更悠久的历史，就像第二个地球——Tarsus大约五年前才刚刚建立起来，基础设施少得可怜。这里没有大城市，没有为富有的星际游客准备的豪华度假胜地，甚至连一条铺好的路都没有。有的只是几个农业聚落，甚至没有一家电影院、餐厅或者真正的图书馆。  
  
虽然Jim知道严格来说，他在这里并非一种惩罚——只是为了他自己好而换换环境，妈妈如是说。潜台词太明显了：远离Frank——可这里连这些最基本的设施（就连河滨也有两倍多的娱乐设施好吗）都没有，简直和地狱没什么两样。  
  
他和Spock走进娱乐大楼，不出所料，里面挤满了玩地毯球和纸牌游戏的孩子们。然而，Jim带Spock上楼，来到“图书馆”后，他们周围就几乎空无一人了。只有铺设了胶合板的地面，散发着锯木屑的气味。  
  
Jim一屁股坐在沙发上，从沙发肚里抽出他上次藏起的书。他将这本现代诗集（尽管这个“现代”至少已经是两个世纪以前了）打开到最著名的篇章《啊，船长，我的船长！（Oh Captain, My Captain!）》  
  
Spock小心翼翼地坐在旁边的沙发上，有条不紊地在他的PADD里输入了一些东西，然后递给Jim。Jim好奇地接过。  
  
_[你读什么？]_  
  
上方的文本框里满是卷卷曲曲的陌生文字，应该是瓦肯语，Jim看完了下方文本框中的内容，然后点开键盘回应。Spock一定预先替他换好了输入法，键盘上是人类的文字。  
  
_[诗歌。这首是一个叫沃尔特·惠特曼的人写的。]_  
  
Jim按下翻译键，看到他的回答变成了他确信是瓦肯语的卷曲文字。  
  
Spock拿起PADD，细细地端详。Jim希望他能理解，但如果对方看到的译文也像Jim看到的瓦肯语译文那样没有灵魂，那么除了要点以外，Spock应该很难得到更多信息。  
  
事实上，从Spock那再次接过PADD后，Jim花了整整一分钟才弄懂了他想表达什么。  
  
_[你很好歌吗？]_  
  
“你的意思是我喜欢它们吗？”Jim问，然后想起问也没有用。Spock高傲地挑了挑眉毛，好像在表示赞同，Jim笑起来，低头在PADD上打字。  
  
_[是的，我喜欢。它们是关于美国的，写得特别好。这首诗讲述了一个船长的死亡，但同时也是亚伯拉罕·林肯遇刺事件的隐喻。]_  
  
Jim指着那首诗。  
  
不过，对于这款半吊子翻译软件来说，他传达的信息量可能太大了。果然，Spock看了看PADD，眉心了出现了一道略带困惑的皱痕，就像Jim第一次见到他时所注意到的那样。  
  
“什么，我还以为大家都听过呢。”Jim说，“ _啊！船长！我的船长！可怕的航程已完成？_ ”  
  
他引用了诗句，但Spock只是摇了摇头，漆黑的双眼中没有丝毫波动。  
  
Jim不知道怎么解释为什么认为大家都听过这句诗，因为它在开尔文事件后流传颇广——它被发布在Alpha象限的每个大型新闻网站的页面上。  
  
他也没想过解释。毕竟，向那些不知道你父亲基本上是白人基督的人解释是件很复杂的事……更何况向那些语言不通的对象。  
  
所以Jim只是问：“你想要我读些给你听吗？”  
  
他不太确定为什么会问Spock这个问题——他本不愿意当着任何人的面读诗的，也许除了Sam，等等，Sam尤其不行——但不知怎么的，他愿意给Spock读。  
  
也许是因为到目前为止，Spock一直默默地按Jim的吩咐做事，这让Jim天生澎湃的自尊心受到了抚慰。又或者是因为对方身上散发着一种比七月份玉米地的气味还要强烈的外来者气息（大大的耳朵、举止古怪、笨手笨脚、肘部瘦得皮包骨）。  
  
Spock再次对他皱了皱眉——以回报他那毫无意义的提问——然后把PADD推向他。  
  
Jim快速地输入了他想说的话，Spock看了一会儿，微微点头，手指灵巧地在PADD上翻飞，然后特意将面板呈现给Jim看——这次上面没有任何话语——看起来对他做的一切都很满意。  
  
Jim翻到一页折角的书页，停了下来，开始朗读（不是沃尔特·惠特曼，这本合集里还有其他作者的诗），PADD随之发出一些声音，充满了强烈的t音和听起来像干燥的风一样的爆破音，那是Spock的语言。  
  
他缓缓地读着，恍惚间觉得自己有点像圣灵降临日的信徒，熟悉的文字以他的声音在空气中流淌，Spock的眼睛凝视着他的脸，阳光斜斜地落在他们身上，映出环绕飞舞的微小尘埃。  
  
_(“十三岁时/我踏入一个黄金国度……”)_  
  
他不确定自己读了多少，但也许是翻译软件更擅长诗歌，在Jim朗读的时候，Spock的神情是专注而着迷的。  
  
Jim自己也没有真正理解其中一些词的含义，但他念出它们时，听起来照样抑扬顿挫、轻重明晰。  
  
_(“我与一个端丽的黝黑男孩同行回家/而我一言不发/钦博拉索和科托帕西/封缄了我的唇舌。”)_  
  
他们离开图书馆，走向食堂时，夕阳正在缓缓下沉。  
  
它巨大无比，摄人心魂，在两人头顶和前路上方的天空中燃烧着黄红绿相间的火焰。  
  
“看上去是空气污染造成的。”Jim机智地对他的伙伴说。  
  
对方迅速地拧起了眉毛，这无声的语言比联邦所知的任何语言都要清晰：[你显然是个傻瓜。我不明白你为什么要继续尝试与一个听不懂你的人交流。]  
  
Jim大笑起来：“尽管觉得我是个傻瓜吧，Spock。但我已经听懂你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]pea-souper：形容能见度极低的浓雾天。  
> [2]gobbledygook：官样文章，指晦涩难懂、令人费解的语言。  
> [3]"No lollygagging Kirk"：Kirk这个姓氏有“条理清楚、井然有序”的含义，老师说了句俏皮话，本意是让叽姆不要闲游浪荡，字面意义上则是指Kirk是井然有序的，所以“没有闲游浪荡的Kirk”。
> 
> [4]文中引用的诗歌原文：  
> 引用自  
> Oh,Captain!My Captain!Our fearful trip is done.
> 
> 引用自：  
> (“When I was but thirteen or so/I went into a golden land…”)  
> (“I walked home with a gold dark boy,/And never a word I'd say,/Chimborazo, Cotopaxi/Had taken my speech away.”)


	3. 青蛙和蟾蜍是朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名：“Spock穿着件注孤生战袍”

自那以后，Jim和Spock虽然不至于黏得像连体婴，却也多了一份情有独寄的亲密。  
  
Jim恍然发觉，不知从何时起，大家开始称呼他们俩为“Jim和Spock”（出于某种原因，顺序从未颠倒）。他们并肩走在人群之中，显得如此不搭调：Jim吵嚷又闹腾，像团生机勃勃的活火，Spock则是始终寸步不离的、静默无声的影子。  
  
甚至有人半开玩笑地把他们的名字写在了学校的隔板墙上，与那些遮遮掩掩地，用小小的心形圈着的“Noah喜欢Leda（划掉）Noah”，“Jackson和Olivia永远在一起”，“我爱你Curtis Stanely”写在一起。  
  
说真的，这也太蠢了（Jim的名字已经跟半打女孩配对过，这没什么大不了）。但Jim却忽然不太确定，自己对于成为“Jim和Spock”这件事本身到底作何感想。  
  
他还从没有过真正的朋友呢。那种真心的，他会平等对待，把自己的早餐葡萄干给他的朋友……  
  
天哪，他错过了多少精彩？多一份葡萄干的Spock简直可爱透顶——他会郑重其事地列出计划，然后分批消灭它们——这个画面承包了Jim一年的笑点，他觉得就算以后只能喝没味道的燕麦粥也值得。  
  
也许正是因为语言不通他们才能这么好，他们不会被对方说的话气到绝交——很多时候，即使没有PADD翻译，Jim也会用通用语叭叭叭说个不停（Spock大概很困惑吧），Spock偶尔迁就地用那种特别的神秘语言回应他。  
  
又或许是因为PADD的翻译太蹩脚，杜绝了交浅言深的可能性，Spock不能问Jim来到Tarsus之前的生活、他的父亲、以及任何他不想谈论的话题，所以Jim也就不会对他发火，或者故意做些混账事把Spock赶走。  
  
或许只是因为Spock没有其他玩伴，而Jim本能地与别的孩子保持距离，也没什么合得来的对象（毫不谦虚地说，他对他们有点看不上眼），还因为Jim喜欢Spock，喜欢他令人费解的言语和刺耳的口音，喜欢看他吃葡萄干，最喜欢Spock听Jim的话做事。  
  
如果说有什么更深层次的东西在起作用——这更像是两颗永远分离、但又彼此相依的灵魂，在最意想不到的地方令人惊喜地重逢——Spock即使注意到了，也会保持缄默，而Jim根本没有往这层上想。  
  
Jim又不是西格蒙德·弗洛伊德之类的。  
  
“你这件疙里疙瘩的浴袍究竟是什么玩意儿？真的太奇怪了。”这天晚上，一起坐在草地上等待开饭时，Jim对Spock说。（这德性怎么会是弗洛伊德）。  
  
Spock歪过头，无声地疑问。  
  
Jim扯了扯自己胸口印着“爱荷华”的黄色厚毛衣肩膀，尽可能清晰地念出“Sweater”，然后拉拉Spock的袖子，扬起眉毛。  
  
Spock眼里浮现出了然的神色。  
  
“To-pal。”他答道。  
  
  
  
（图文：瓦肯星上少见的服饰，一种长袖、前襟系带的厚重外衣，通常带帽兜。用于寒冷的天气。）  
  
“管它是什么，穿起来就像修道士。”Jim松开Spock的袖子，转而薅身下淡蓝色的草地，嫌弃道，“你要是一直穿着这个，就永远别想撩到妹了。”  
  
这里没有那么多女孩。  
  
Jim有时候会想Nora McKenzie——她皮肤上的小雀斑延伸进挺括的衬衫领子，像甜蜜迷人的巧克力片。  
  
他遐想着这些雀斑会长到哪里，尝起来是否像看起来一样美好。  
  
Nora似乎很不错。她戴着很酷的助听器，被点名时总能妙语连珠。有一次，他们学到威廉·卡洛斯·威廉斯的《红色手推车》时，Nora说：“显然很多事都需要仰仗手推车——比如我们就一直在用。”同学们哄堂大笑，Jim却认为这分析堪称可靠。只是Jim看得出来，她是那种想要结婚的女孩。结婚，在和这里差不多的地方买幢房子定居，养两个孩子，也许还有一条狗。  
  
Jim不觉得养条狗很糟糕，但其余的部分就未必了。他在爱荷华州的时候已经亲身经历过（除了没有狗），结果呢？哈，去他个龟龟拉车车。  
  
所以，每当Nora微笑着借给Jim那支有着特别橡皮擦的粉色铅笔时，他都刻意忽略了希望他保留的暗示，及时将之归还了。  
  
“女孩子都是哑巴。”Jim一脸高深莫测地对Spock说。Spock至少看起来是在礼貌倾听——虽然他更有可能在思考为什么天空是黄色的，或者如果人类这个种族都像Jim一样哑巴，该怎样生存。  
  
“她们总是藏起自己的聪慧装傻，从不关心任何像比赛谁吐口水更远这样的要紧事，她们只想让你做她们的的男朋友，但这只是为了让其他人看到她们有。”  
  
Spock会意地朝他眨眨眼。但即使Spock知道女性大脑的奥秘，他也说不出来。  
  
Jim叹了口气。  
  
晚饭后，他们结伴去Spock的营房。隔三差五他们还会穿越Tarsus苍郁繁茂的森林，去河岸带和静谧的淡水沼泽探险，Jim假装成一位著名探险家，Spock则会做些奇怪的事，用不知道从哪儿挖出来的三录仪记录植物和昆虫。  
  
Spock的房间三面环墙，将他和其他营房隔出一方属于自己的小天地。也不知道他是怎么做到的。Jim还想问“你为什么选择来Tarsus？”，“你的父母在哪里？”但最终都没有输入翻译器。他知道Spock也有可能理解了自己的疑问，只是不愿回答，因为对Jim来说也是一样。  
  
他们进了Spock的房间，默契地各就其位。Spock背对床头板端端正正地坐好，Jim则在床中间躺得四仰八叉。  
  
“你为什么从不去教堂？”Jim一边在PADD上打字，一边懒洋洋地问Spock。  
  
Jim并不算特别虔诚的教徒。他欣赏耶稣和参孙，也喜欢大卫和歌利亚的故事，但上帝的概念让他感到不适。几乎所有Tarsus居民都去教堂——即使是中西部的“神弃之徒”——包括他和Sam、Abigail姨妈和Theodore叔叔（他妈妈上岸休假来看他时也会去，虽然Jim认为她只是去批评布道）。  
  
但他从未在那里见过Spock。这不过是他身上又一件古怪的事，但既然问题已经浮现在脑海，Jim就忍不住好奇起来。  
  
Spock递回来的PADD上只有一个词。  
  
**_犹太人_**  
  
“等等，啥？”Jim难以置信地问，“你怎么可能是犹太人？我还以为你是瓦肯人呢！”  
  
Jim不等那双眉毛撇出“你是个傻瓜”的弧度，飞快地在PADD里输入了他的疑问，递给一脸“你怎么能看懂我”的震惊Spock。  
_  
**人类母亲**_  
  
Spock再次把PADD递给他，Jim注意到小瓦肯人的脸警惕地紧绷着。  
  
“什么？”Jim叫道，“你是人类？——komihn？”他绞尽脑汁地想起了Spock曾教给他的单词，然后指着那个单词，努力表达清楚自己的疑惑。  
  
Spock在PADD上点了几下，Jim看着那个小小的数字。  
  
_**1/2**_  
  
Jim盯着Spock，他的脸庞透露出一种拒人于千里之外的漠然，嘴角抿成平直的线条。但那双漆黑的眼睛里，有什么明亮的东西在轻轻摇曳，引动着Jim心中的火烛。  
  
  
  
“这也太疯狂了。”Jim嘟囔着，扑通一声倒回床上。  
  
不管Spock期待的是什么，显然这个反应被认为是可接受的。因为当Jim爬到他身边，几分钟后钻进被窝时，Spock没有把他推开，也没有叱责，就像他过去和Sam在一起时那样亲密无间。  
  
他不去关注PADD发出的断断续续的通用语，凝神听着Spock用瓦肯语朗读《黎明踏浪号》的声音，睡意朦胧地想：Spock的体温真的不一样。  
  
  
  
Jim醒来时，幽暗的夜色已然降临。他枕在Spock和看起来一样触感糟糕的腿上，Spock一侧的胳膊肘支在枕头上，轮廓稚拙的脸庞在PADD的荧屏映照下平静地发着光。  
  
“几点惹？*”Jim睡眼惺忪地问，感觉自己软趴趴的，像一月的糖浆。Spock轻拍了拍他的肩膀，少有地表现出肢体上的亲昵，他不由得抬眼看向Spock。  
  
或者他只是想让我闭嘴，Jim想，蜷缩回Spock的大腿，这次靠上了一点，感觉更舒服。他闭上眼睛，再度沉入梦乡，乘着帆船航行远扬，海上掀起的怒浪像Spock的语言一样严酷凛冽，风吹乱了他来自另一个世界的头发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：睡懵了口齿不清。


	4. 远航

“你妈的死玻璃！*”Mason Taylor Miller去田里干活，跑过他们旁边时大声喊道。  
  
“去你妈的Mason!”Jim在他身后喊了回去。Kirk可不是什么忍气吞声的角色，可惜Mason这蠢货总不明白这一点，只会咯咯傻笑着，继续他那些见鬼的脑残行为。  
  
Mason Taylor Miller到底是个什么吊诡名字？哪对笨蛋父母会给他们姓“Miller”的孩子取名叫“Mason Taylor”？难道他们指望他同时从事三种职业吗？  
  
去他妈的封闭落后的愚昧乡巴佬，Jim沉着脸想。  
  
Spock疑惑地看了他一眼，但Jim只是摇了摇头。他经历过所以明白，不知道的事并非不会伤害你（它会的），但在这件事上，没必要用Mason Taylor Miller这种蠢货污染Spock的耳朵。  
  
Tarsus上没有人能真正伤害Spock。要是谁敢，Jim一定会把他们通通捶爆。  
  
Jim挥了挥手，纵身没入田野，心想事情总会过去。在他身后，Spock走向了相反的方向，去处理他应征参加的某个计算机课题尚未经过翻译的细节。  
  
春天在一星期前悄然而至，温暖的天气驱散了冰冷的浓雾，预示着播种季节的开始。于是Jim不得不把所有闲暇时光都耗在叔叔的田里，耕犁土地，开播种机播种。这些又脏又累的活儿，都是为了酿造出丰收的喜悦。  
  
除了未来几个月赖以生存的黑小麦和大豆，他们还种植用于出口的卷心菜。Tarsus潮湿的气候非常适合种绿月心和耐寒的莫多克115，这两种卷心菜据说庞大且造型奇特，具有极高的市场价值。Jim有点兴奋，好奇它们会不会真的长成照片上的样子。  
  
这么晴朗美好的天气，简直是为探险之旅量身打造的。可是Jim下午和晚上都在田里干活，没有那么多时间和Spock待在一起。  
  
所以，当Abigail姨妈宣布星期天做完礼拜后给Jim放一天假时，他恨不得跳起来亲她一口。  
  
礼拜刚结束，Jim就三步并作两步地跳下了教堂正门外的台阶，跳进了明媚的阳光里。他溜得这么快，Tarsus的那些好心人们应该会担心他的灵魂吧。  
  
随他们担心去，Jim快乐地想，飞快地跑回房间，脱掉那身硬邦邦的礼拜服——领结、小皮鞋、吊带裤——换上T恤衫和牛仔裤，又飞快地窜出家门。  
  
不一会儿，他就站在Spock的营房前，把那扇薄薄的门板拍得震天响了。里面的Spock用瓦肯语喊了句话，要么是“稍等，马上来”，要么是“别烦我，你这疯小子”。  
  
显然是前者，因为没等多久Spock就打开了门，神情漠不关心，眼眸中却闪动着晶亮的笑意。  
  
“跟我来！”Jim嚷嚷着，抓住Spock的手腕想把他拽出门，但没能拽动。  
  
“哎呀，你往袍子里装了什么玩意儿？你那些大石头？”他气鼓鼓地问，“来嘛，我好不容易从Hansen眼皮底下偷渡了三明治呢！”Jim极力劝说着，一边朝他晃晃装三明治的纸袋，一边还在努力拽着站在原地一动不动的Spock，瓦肯人的密度绝对已经超脱了肉体，进入了精神的领域。  
  
“你真是固执得要命，你知道吗？”Jim松开他的手腕，双手叉腰说。  
  
Spock只是慢吞吞地、高傲地瞥了他一眼，然后以他自己的步调走出了房门。这个混蛋。  
  
Jim长叹了口气。Spock就是这么奇怪。他愿意跟着Jim跑来跑去，但他似乎喜欢按自己的意志做事，而不是被拖着走。  
  
“瓦肯人全都像你一样见鬼的气人吗？”Jim带着Spock离开建筑群，向冻土消融的森林走去时，忍不住问他。加上“见鬼”是因为他一直在教Spock骂人。无论如何总要试试。（他还曾试着说服Spock相信“贼鸡儿（Bitchin'）”是“谢谢”的意思，向新朋友自我介绍时应该说“我是大笨蛋”，但Spock不知怎地看穿了他的意图）。  
  
Spock用瓦肯语回应了他，大概在说“我难以想象像你这样的弱智儿居然还没有被自己的口水呛死”之类的……反正从那扬起的下巴和微弯的嘴角可以看出，肯定不是什么好话。  
  
Jim对Spock吐了吐舌头，表示自己能听出他在说Jim的坏话，Spock却把头昂得更高，活像个鼻孔朝天的讨厌鬼。Jim大笑起来，无论是独处时还是在拥挤的教室，他总觉得他们有着自己专属的、比说话更棒的语言。他这样想着，忽觉胸腹之间驰骋着嘹亮的的鼓点，整个世界在他眼中天翻地覆，跌宕起伏。他惊讶地发现，仅仅一个人就可以将他的生活从惩罚变成探险。  
  
“看谁先跑到那棵超大的树下！”Jim大喊，然后飞奔起来，这个动作不需要翻译。Spock虽然穿着那件愚蠢的浴袍，却跑得极快，没过多久就赶超了Jim，Jim只能在Spock抵达超大的树前拼命缩短两人间越拉越远的距离。超大的树是Jim的叫法，Spock则称这种巨大的圆柱形树为“猴面包树”，不过管它呢。  
  
几分钟后，Jim一头扑在树上，扒拉着凉爽的树干不停喘气，他热得汗水淋漓，腿上沾满泥浆，唯一的安慰是把他甩开至少三十码的Spock看上去也好不了多少。他正靠在树上歇息，那头笨蛋刘海支棱乱翘，长袍上到处都是泥土和嫩枝。  
  
  
  
“我们游泳吧！”Jim勉强缓过来，上气不接下气地说。  
  
这棵超大的树边恰好有一条宁静的大河。高耸的芦苇丛掩映着铺满青苔的浅滩，因春日回暖而解冻的河水汩汩流淌，呈现出一种矿物质或细菌引起的深黄色。  
  
Jim根据大小和颜色将它命名为纳尼亚大河。如果Spock听得懂通用语，就能向他解释这个名字的由来了。  
  
没等Spock同意，Jim就脱掉了T恤、裤子和内裤，一丝不挂地扎进了河里。刚刚解冻的冰水冲刷过他的胸膛，他畅快地大笑着，欢呼着，捂住鼻子把头浸入水中——只有胆小鬼才怕这么干，真爷们永远不惧挑战。  
  
他浮上水面，溅起一大片水花，却见Spock仍紧裹着那件长袍站在岸边，脸色微微发绿……又或者只是阳光透过超大的树的叶子，映得他发绿？  
  
“你还等什么？”Jim游向岸边，招手示意Spock进水。但Spock只是摇了摇头，双颊的浅绿并未因光影变幻而消退。Jim看着Spock从口袋里掏出PADD，摆弄了几下。  
  
“不会游泳。”熟悉的机械音说，Jim睁圆了眼睛。  
  
“我教你！”Jim尽量掩饰好惊讶的情绪，做着游泳的动作自信满满地示意。  
  
Spock看起来有些犹豫不决。于是Jim游得更近了些，抓住他的脚踝。  
  
“你要是不肯跳，我就要把你拖进来了。”Jim威胁道。Spock倔强地咬紧牙关，显然明白了他的意思。  
  
他当然不觉得自己真能把Spock拖下水——虽然不愿承认，但这死孩子也不知道怎么长的，比Jim强壮太多了——但Jim就是喜欢Spock按自己的吩咐做事，他只是看着都会快乐到飘飘欲仙。在认识Spock以前，Jim最后一次这么快乐还是在去年独立日，和Sam一起从Frank的酒窖里偷了瓶单一麦芽威士忌，一起喝得晕头转向，眉飞色舞，就算后来因为这场不正当的狂欢挨了顿痛揍也值得。  
  
但此刻Spock似乎不太想服从他的命令。于是Jim把手移到了Spock的脚背上，用温柔的恳求取代了强势的要求。这显然比之前的方法更奏效，因为没过多久，Spock的轮廓逐渐软化，紧咬的牙关也慢慢松开。Jim松开手，看着Spock脱下长袍，小心地挂在树枝上。  
  
除去大部分衣物的Spock没那么像芦笋了。他的肩膀比Jim想象中宽厚一些，背部的肌肉线条分明，尽管和Jim年龄相仿，胸膛和腿部却覆盖着一层头发般乌黑的细小毛发。  
  
他还是根芦笋，Jim断定。只是比自己原先想象稍微有男子气概一点。  
  
Spock脱掉了长袍、裤子和衬衫，只留下了内裤（据Jim猜测是某种瓦肯四角裤），但没有下水，而是怀疑地打量着水面。  
  
真像一只谷仓猫，Jim边游过去边想。  
  
Jim伸出手帮他入水——这个表示支持的动作似乎让Spock重拾了勇气，因为他只是看了Jim的手一眼，就在Jim想好的搀扶和哄骗都没派上用场的情况下一头扎进了水里。  
  
他湿哒哒地浮出水面，吐出一大口水，困难地吸气，狼狈的模样惹得Jim爆发出一阵狂笑，Spock狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
  
“像这样。”Jim权当没看见，笑嘻嘻地给他示范自由泳的动作。  
  
“向前划臂。”他清晰地说，平稳地划入离岸更远的浅水里。  
  
“这个是仰泳。”他在微深的水区翻了个身，胸部朝上，小指抱水，用仰泳的姿势划回了Spock身边。  
  
他漂浮在齐胸深的水中，对Spock伸出两根手指：“向前划臂。”收起一根，双臂环绕着向前划动，“仰泳。”收起另一根，手臂往回划推。  
  
“明白了吗？”Jim问，Spock迅速点了点头，坚定地用腹部扑入水中，相当笨拙地向前划了划，Jim努力憋着笑在旁边给他鼓劲。很快，Spock蜷缩的手臂在反复练习中舒展开来，变得游动自如——虽然不可能立刻到星际比赛上抱个奖杯回来，但至少游得和Jim一样好。  
  
Spock很开心——Jim看得出来。这种情感会从脸上和身上的每个毛孔渗透出来，即使是Spock也很难隐藏。虽然没有流露出特别的表情，但他显然为自己的成果感到自豪。  
  
“我早说了吧。”Jim得意洋洋地说，Spock瞪了他一眼，却没有任何杀伤力。  
  
  
  
Tarsus巨大的太阳肆意挥洒着光和热，将蜿蜒的河流染成了瑰丽的金黄。他们一起逆流而上，Spock沿途调查岩层，Jim则寻找着可以跳下来的高处，试图向Spock演示如何化身炮弹——尽管Jim毫不怀疑Spock只要想做就能掌握，但这家伙固执地拒绝任何尝试，所以一定不能理解要点。明明之前Jim教他如何向前直体跳水时他还很买账呢，异常专注地一次又一次从水中蹦出来，不达完美誓不罢休。  
  
他们游回树边时都筋疲力尽，手臂累得直打哆嗦。衣服被太阳晒得暖暖的，穿上叫人舒服得轻声叹息。Jim把花生酱果酱三明治递给Spock，然后像碰杯一样碰了碰他们的三明治，这个动作让Spock微微蹙起眉头，眉心之间便浮现出那道总是泄露心事的皱痕。  
  
Jim心痒得不行，终于忍不住戳了一下那道皱痕——然而却忘记放下手中的三明治，几乎是用花生酱和果酱给Spock洗了个脸。飞来横祸让Spock完全懵住了，难以置信地瞪着他，然后果断把自己的三明治摁在了Jim脸上，Jim震惊之下躲闪不及，接了个正着。  
  
这场摔跤比赛的结局可以说毫无悬念。黏糊糊的胜利者Spock坐在黏糊糊的失败者Jim身上，耀武扬威地压着他的小肚子，但Jim毫不介意输给一根芦笋，因为这真的太欢乐了，他笑得失去了战斗力。  
  
  
  
Spock起身让他起来，两人不得不再次钻回水里，洗掉那些罪证确凿的树莓果酱。  
  
他们沿原路返回的时候，夕阳将森林中树木的影子投映成一条长廊。应该快到晚饭时间了。Jim很开心，他真的饿坏了。  
  
换了身没有泥浆也没有黏糊糊果酱的衣服，星期天的晚餐一如既往地令人惊喜——有辣椒和肉桂卷，甜点是巧克力布丁杯（感谢上帝赐予食物，阿门）。Spock把他的布丁推给Jim，为有史以来最好朋友的地位添砖加瓦。  
  
吃完晚饭，Jim和Spock去了Spock的营房。  
  
Spock的床比他的舒服，Jim想着，摊开身体，把脸埋进Spock的枕头里。片刻之后，Spock走了过来，小心翼翼地从他身上爬过去，靠着床头板坐了下来。  
  
瓦肯人抱着PADD咔咔地敲击着什么像Jim昨天玩的俄罗斯方块一样的东西，Jim昏昏欲睡，思考着要不要回自己的营房，然后感到Spock拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
Jim从枕头上抬起脸，看到Spock正拿着PADD，于是用胳膊肘撑起身子接过来，瞥了一眼屏幕。  
  
**_“死玻璃”是什么？_**  
  
Jim意外地睁大眼睛。他本以为Spock不会记得这件事，Jim确定当时的确如此。  
  
他的心脏开始沉重而快速地在胸腔里乱撞。显然，听到像Mason Taylor Miller这样的蠢货对你喊这个词是一回事，你完全可以吼回去。但Spock问你这是什么意思就完全是另一回事了。  
  
不管怎样，他们以前从未谈论过这么严肃的话题，而且这件事太复杂了，Jim不知道该从何说起。他还不太了解瓦肯人呢，不知道他们会不会恐同——他们有同性恋的说法吗？  
  
**_一个用于让同性恋者感到痛苦的词_**  
  
Jim停顿了一会儿，记起曾在电视上看过的台词，觉得这个表达最为恰当，于是把它打了出来。虽然Jim可能不比那些封闭落后又愚昧的蠢货好多少，但他妈妈很早就告诉他，只有最恶劣的人渣才会说这样的话（这肯定是真的，因为他听Frank说过）。  
  
Spock看了翻译过后的讯息，沉默一会儿，开始输入一条新的。Jim紧张地等待着Spock给出的回复。  
  
他看着那行译文，心脏兀地漏跳了一拍。  
  
**_你是同性恋吗？_**  
  
Jim本能地摇摇头，感到手心莫名其妙地直冒冷汗。  
  
天啊，为什么这玩意儿突然灵光了？Jim琢磨着，早知道就装作半吊子翻译软件又出问题了。然而为时已晚。他看着面无表情、神态庄肃的Spock，，却仿佛再次穿透那双漆黑的眼瞳深处，看到什么明亮的东西在轻轻摇曳。  
  
**_不是，你呢？_**  
  
他也问他，想弄清这个问题。  
  
Jim根本不是同性恋。他从来没有用看待女孩时那种温柔缠绵、情欲交加、但又带着侵略性的目光去看待男孩。所以他也不明白为什么这个问题会让自己感到如此焦虑不安。  
  
Spock也摇了摇头，睁大的眼里隐隐流露出恐惧。  
  
**_如果你是，也没关系_**  
  
Jim不确定该如何理解Spock的反应，于是打字道。但Spock只是再次摇了摇头，脸上的表情逐渐重归淡漠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：简短的恐同言论及发散。  
> 作者注：Jim记得的这句话（"A faggot is a word used to make gay people feel bad."）来自电影《月光男孩》。
> 
> 译者注：  
> [1]Faggots：对同性恋具有极强恶意的蔑称。  
> [2]Mason Taylor Miller：这个名字的三个字分别是泥瓦匠、裁缝、碾磨工。  
> [3]a barn cat：谷仓猫。指的是住在农民收养在谷仓里的半流浪猫猫。


	5. 热风

“图书馆便是我的无上公国。”——普洛斯彼罗（《暴风雨》）*  
  


\---

  
旱季的热浪滚滚而来。很快，黑小麦的嫩芽长到了一英尺半高，田野从一片深绿日渐过渡成沉甸甸的黄褐色。  
  
Sam离开Tarsus，去了其他星球的一家生物公司实习。他走的那天，Jim并没有多伤感，然而时日久了，却发觉这里到处都是哥哥的影子。  
  
每年这个时候，黑小麦不及玉米杆那么高（“膝盖高的独立日”*），造型也没有那么令人印象深刻，Jim想。它没有苍翠挺拔地屹立成一堵墙，或是一座无法逾越的植物山。  
  
相反，黑小麦像海浪一样在微风中摇摆，散发出丝丝Jim只能用“清甜（green）”来形容的香味。  
  
Jim注意到，雨中的麦香更加浓郁。它甚至飘进了室内，在他和Spock今天占据的公共图书馆里萦绕不散。  
  
这里只有他们。如果有别人试图闯入，他们可以根据占屋者权利*严词拒绝。  
  
前一晚下了很大的雨，学校的屋顶漏水严重，亟需修理，于是取消了课程，给他们放了一整天假。  
  
雨还没有停，所以他们去了图书馆，趴在地上翻看从Mr. Lasker那儿借来的一本巨大的百科全书。这大概是整个Tarsus IV上最精美的一本书了。  
  
他们翻阅着大大的的书页，互相教授零散的单词，轮流选择下一个要看的星球（嗯，Jim阅读原文，Spock只能看图或者用PADD查找翻译）。  
  
Spock选择了地球。Jim还没有去过许多地方，地球对于他来说几乎像外星一样陌生。他们翻到了非洲版面，插图上有一只毛色杂乱的狼和一只摆好架势的黄色狒狒，正竖起颈毛，对彼此亮出獠牙。旁边标注着：“非洲野犬与草原狒狒，黄昏时分的致命伏击。”  
  
“Ke-tarya。”Spock指着这张图片说，Jim重复了几遍这个词，看着他把它输入PADD。  
  
“打架。”过了一会儿他答道，Spock用带口音的语调模仿他。  
  
“就像《狮子王》里那样。”Jim又说，Spock点点头表示同意。  
  
  
  
（图文：盛行于Surak改革之前，如今仅在如kal-if-fee的必要情形被接受。）  
  
两天前，安装好的大型户外投影仪播放了《狮子王》的电影，所有人都聚集在一起，孩子们坐在前排安静地看，大人们则在后排，一边喝着苹果酒，一边嘲笑出错的部分。  
  
Jim和Spock以前都没看过这部电影，都对初次观看感到意犹未尽。  
  
至少，Jim从细节中看出Spock是的——他的眼睛睁得像圆圆的奶酪轮，在Jim坚持要求的瓦肯语字幕上来回滚来滚去。事实上，从Spock高度凝神盯着活动影像的反应来看，Jim甚至怀疑这是他第一次看电影。  
  
至于Jim本人，尽管坚称自己已经是不爱看卡通片的大孩子了，看得却比谁都全神贯注，只是偶尔瞥一眼Spock，用胳膊肘推推他，窃笑着将快乐传达到对方眼中。他们之间总是无须言语就能心领神会。  
  
然而在电影的前半部分，鬣狗开始追逐辛巴和娜娜时，Spock变得焦躁不安，一遍又一遍地重复着几句瓦肯语（其中就有“ke-tarya”，现在他明白了，“打架”），双手紧攥成拳。  
  
有人对他们“嘘”了一声，示意保持安静，Jim把手探了过去，在Spock手臂上安慰地摩挲，直到Spock慢慢松开拳头。  
  
打架，Jim默默地想，看着正平静地观察着尼亚萨湖图片的Spock，脑子里像研究工艺品般的翻来覆去把这个词咂摸了个透。  
  
自从遇到Spock后，Jim就没有打过架了。这简直不可思议。他翻到南极洲的那页，却忘记了收回含情脉脉的视线，Spock瞪了他一眼。  
  
Jim刚到Tarsus的时候经常打架。虽然都并不严重，但也足以让他鼻青脸肿、处处树敌，强烈的愤怒即便在睡梦中也始终如影随形（“但你为什么这么生气，Jim？”Mr. Lasker问过，Jim知道为什么，但他没办法说出来，也不想说。）  
  
总有种不知名的力量沉沉地压在他身上，在他的言语和举止中掺入尖刺，让他激怒那些他想要伤害的人——而他最想伤害的其实是他自己。Jim忽然发觉，自己已经很久都没有感受到那种可憎的力量了。  
  
两天前，当放到恐怖的兽潮场景时（“木法沙，快，兽潮来了，在峡谷里，辛巴也在！”），他感到自己双拳紧握，视野模糊，呼吸困难，仿佛被成千只角马的蹄子生生碾碎，混乱的思绪迅速挤占脑海，就像Frank不断堆积的空酒瓶……但他只是起身离开人群，独自待了一小会儿。  
  
他回来的时候，Spock正一边看着彭彭、辛巴和丁满无忧无虑地唱着歌，一边开心地嚼着某位妈妈分发的微波炉爆米花。他看着他，紧绷的神经不由微微放松下来。  
  
电影结束了，负责人取走了屏幕，人们各自归家。他和Spock躺在Spock的长袍上，紧挨着彼此，在微醺的夜风中抬头仰望Tarsus那陌生的无名星座。Jim学着曾在电影中看过的人，拔起一根小草咬在嘴里，双手枕在脑后。他身旁忠实的副手，Spock，则将双手齐整地交握在胸前。  
  
Spock总是那么齐整，Jim想，看着Spock理了理身下铺在在图书馆地板上的长袍，然后小心地翻了一页。  
  
有时Jim有点想把他弄得乱糟糟，但也许永远都不会付诸行动。Spock让Jim变得更齐整，而不是更乱糟糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]引用自莎士比亚戏剧《暴风雨》，此处是参考朱生豪译本的自译。  
> [2]"knee high by Fourth of July"：美国中西部农民间流传的俗语，如果玉米在7月4日独立日前长得齐膝高，这一年就会有不错的收成。  
> [3]squatters right：“占屋者权利”，或称“时效占有法”，指有人非法占有某处房产达到一定期限，法律就承认此人对此间房屋的所有权。


	6. 隔阂

**Chapter 6：隔阂**

  
  
“我的心在何方  
我的心在何方  
渺远群星之外  
心宿孤影茫茫  
月光馥郁芬芳……”*  
  
Jim醒来时，耳畔萦绕着一段似曾相识的歌曲，那轻柔的旋律似乎从心灵深处传来，想告诉他什么重要的事。然而他越是努力回忆，梦境就越是不着痕迹地溜走了。  
  
明明刚才还在想着呢，却一下子都忘了个干净，这也太诡异了。Jim想。就像一出观众早已散场、演员们却仍在继续表演的戏。  
  
真可怕。Jim打了个寒颤，翻过身。  
  
他看了眼计时腕表，时间显示在5：05，数字界面上的数字恰好拼成S.O.S，拯救我们的灵魂*，就像一个不祥的预兆。注意到这一点，Jim的情绪更糟了。  
  
  
  
愚蠢的角马。  
  
翻来覆去好一阵，满脑子的烦闷、疼痛和尖刻的话语却不减反增。Jim爬下床，长腿一蹬套进靴子里，扯过法兰绒，戴上针织帽。  
  
营房空荡荡的，每年这个时候，大多数人都会呆在乡下，要么去给原产于Tarsus的类似于奶牛的生物挤奶，要么在田野里监控作物的生长——生长季节是农业周期中最为讲究的环节。  
  
Spock曾通过（不知道可不可靠的）PADD给Jim讲解瓦肯的历法。瓦肯的年并不以农业单位划分，而是按照瓦肯星双生太阳的运行，划分成“明亮之月”和“迅疾之月”（如果翻译完全可信的话）。  
  
这些富有诗意的名字勾起了Jim的好奇心。他以前从未想过瓦肯人如何给事物命名，但即便想过，也只会以为他们必定坚持使用一看就很逻辑的数字。但当他试着输入这个问题时，翻译器彻底罢工了，无论他换了多少种单词组合，都只顽固地显示“请求错误”。  
  
说真的，Jim越发觉得这玩意儿是个人工智障，因为它似乎只有在Spock唠叨着“你要多洗澡，才能坐我的床”时才能正常运转，噢还有一次，Jim向Spock强势安利史上最伟大的音乐——野兽男孩——之后，PADD居然回复他“吵闹的音乐真他妈糟糕”，Spock肯定不会这么讲！一定是这货乱抖机灵。  
  
但是现在，比起担心Spock可能会有的怨言，Jim更想要有人陪伴，于是他拖着沉重的脚步跨入寒意深邃的昏暗，靴底匆匆踩过深夏的霜冻，呼吸比脚步还要急促，将空气纠扯成一只只奇异的幽灵抛在身后。  
  
他轻轻地敲响Spock的房门，过了足有一分钟才听到里面传来动静，内心不由有些懊悔上学日凌晨就把他的朋友吵醒。门哗地开了，露出一个顶着鸟窝头、脸颊睡得微微泛绿、皱巴巴又气鼓鼓的Spock。  
  
“我能进来吗？”Jim指着里面，轻轻地问。  
  
他的表达应该很清晰易懂，因为过了一小会儿，Spock往边上挪了挪，让Jim钻进房间。  
  
这比撵我走容易得多，Jim想，也许Spock正是这样看待他们的整段关系的。他甩掉靴子和法兰绒衬衫，一声不吭地钻进被窝，拼命祈祷Spock不要这么想，却没有询问的勇气。  
  
过了一会儿，Spock从他身上爬到了床里侧，拉起柔软的、毛茸茸的羽绒被把他们俩裹好，Jim把这看作依偎在Spock身边的默许。半梦半醒时的Spock温柔得不可思议，他伸出一只手臂环抱着Jim，发出一种无限接近于婴儿轻哼的、柔和的瓦肯人声音。  
  
  
  
Spock的被窝温暖而安全，闻起来像辛辣的鼠尾草，像Jim在卡里佐佐拜访祖父时记住的深海气味——那片沙漠是Jim唯一见过的海洋。  
  
Jim睡着时，梦见了一片与众不同的、铁锈般深红的沙漠，比他记忆中新墨西哥州的那片还要炙热。Spock也在那里，脸上带着Jim在现实中从未见过的浅笑。梦中的Spock向Jim伸出手，当Jim牵住他时，他的嘴唇变得更弯了。他们一起朝下着雨的地平线走去，两侧山峰巍然矗立，直入云霄。  
  


\---

  
亲吻Nora Mckenzie的感觉出奇地美好。  
  
Jim早就吻过女孩子——怎么说他也是个Kirk——但那时不过是小学生，只敢在河滨学校庭院角落的树篱后面偷偷摸摸地、傻乎乎地啄几下。  
  
但这次不同。  
  
不同在于这次他和Nora在Tarsus IV的图书馆里想怎么做就怎么做。Jim的手撩起她的衬衫，Nora热切地吻着他，他们鼻尖轻蹭时，或是唇间的唾液短暂地断开时，Nora就会在喘息的间隙发出快乐的轻笑声。  
  
他刚进来时，Nora就已经在那儿了（“嗨，Jim。”“噢。嗨，Nora。”），站在书架旁，借口在看一本书。  
  
但除了Jim以外没有人在这儿看书，所以显然她是特意来找他的。他不记得接吻是怎么开始的，但现在他不想停下来，曾有过的所有保留都在女孩皮肤上婴儿爽身粉的香味和温暖湿润的嘴唇下消失得一干二净。  
  
Nora坐在他的大腿上，在他耳边柔声细语，而Jim的手指摸索着她衬衫上那些粉红色钉扣——就在这时，他们身后的门口突然传来了响亮的撞击声。  
  
Nora猛地推开Jim，拉上几乎完全敞开的上衣，两人都紧盯着门口，Spock正弯腰捡起掉在地板上的PADD，看不清他的表情。  
  
“呃。”Jim大脑飞速转动着，嘴巴却只发出了无意义的语气词，他想站起来，然后才想起Nora还在他身上。他还没来得及真正做点什么（做什么？），Spock就不见了踪影，下楼的脚步声很快就消失了。  
  
“噢，这是——”Nora脸颊泛着红晕，小声说。  
  
Jim的心都跌到了谷底，脸也早就涨得通红。  
  
“是的，呃，谢谢你。”Jim不太自然地说，“我们——”  
  
“好的。”Nora爬下他的腿，一边扣着衬衣一边急急附和，尽管Jim也不知道自己要说什么。他也站起身，把Nora之前推到他胸口的衬衫拉好，擦了擦嘴。  
  
不知为什么，他感到羞愧。那天早上他们醒来时，已经过了几个小时，但还赶得上7点45分的课，他和Spock仍然依偎在一起，Spock像只袋熊一样紧紧地抱着他，Jim的头靠着他朋友的肩膀。  
  
他蹦下床打算冲回自己房间拿校服时，Spock看了他一眼。虽然不像梦里那个微笑的Spock那样率真，但也许已相去不远，那双眼睛就像梦里的夜空一样寥廓。Jim一整天都带着这段记忆，每每想起时，内心就像团小云朵般又蓬又软。  
  
那么，为什么他现在感到一阵反胃，好像做错了什么呢？这个图书馆又不仅仅属于他和Spock或者别的什么。不管Spock怎么想，在这里亲吻Nora都没有背叛他们的友谊，Jim断定，感觉自己现在简直是正义的化身——他什么都没做错。没什么好羞愧的。他和Nora溜下楼梯，不好意思地告别，然后越发坚信。  
  
Spock才应该为搞砸了他和Nora的吻向他道歉呢——他为什么要到不该来的地方瞎晃悠呢？  
  
古怪的小怪胎，Jim气呼呼地想。  
  
晚些时候，吃晚餐时（Spock没有出现），Jim突然想到，难道Spock暗恋Nora？这完全说得通……她那么漂亮，而且很善良，Jim曾经看到她帮Spock在储物柜里找画笔。他们班的大多数人都出于某种原因无视着Spock，Spock也许会喜欢上这个帮他找到画笔、对大家一视同仁的女孩子。想到这里，Jim的胸口泛起止不住的内疚和心疼。  
  
无论如何，Spock都是他最好的朋友。事实上是他唯一的朋友。而Jim非常重视兄弟之间的骑士精神。他不会再亲Nora了，Jim郑重其事地想。如果这有碍于他们的友谊，他一定不会再亲了。他又没说要娶她什么的……他们只是胡闹罢了。  
  
Jim对这个想法很满意，从餐桌边站起来。他决定告诉Spock，根据男子气概的黄金法则，他们俩谁也不能亲Nora。  
  
但是当Jim敲门的时候，Spock并没有开门。Jim扒拉着门缝仔细听了一会儿，里面没有传来任何声音，Spock可能不在房间，也可能在房间但就是该死的不想理他。  
  
不过没关系。完全没关系。他可以明天再跟Spock解释。  
  
然而第二天放学后Jim想找Spock道歉时，Spock已经走了。第三天和第四天也是如此，被拒绝的痛苦和自尊心受到的伤害让Jim失去了耐性，他不再尝试努力寻找Spock解释给他听。反正他根本不需要Spock。那家伙以为他是谁？Jim自己一个人也活得很好。  
  
他压抑已久的复杂情感在《暴风雨》的阅读课上彻底失控，把Nora的卷发浸到了打印机的墨盒里。Nora站起身时整件衬衫都溅满墨水，他从女孩伤透了心的表情中，看出了自己做的事有多卑鄙，有多混蛋透顶。  
  
比那更糟糕十倍的是，Mr. Lasker揪着Jim的耳朵把他拎出教室时，Spock甚至没有从PADD上抬一下头。  
  
不管怎样，他又不是再也见不到Spock了。Jim一边擦着被罚洗的垃圾桶一边想。他们总还是被困在同一个愚蠢的星球上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]选自23世纪的情歌《Beyond Antares》，Uhura曾在S01E13中弹唱该曲。此处歌词为（完全为了押韵和整齐的）渣自译，感兴趣的小伙伴可以戳这里了解更多w  
> [2]Save our souls：拯救我们的灵魂，即“SOS”。


	7. 荒芜

不过月余，人们开始抱怨粮食歉收。  
  
起初，Jim在晚餐时听说了“Martin家的黑小麦染病枯死”（Spock仍然不在）。人们同情地摇头，低声说要团结起来相互扶持，Jim并不十分担心。  
  
紧跟着是Mueller家的庄稼，然后是Lee家的，更多人家的庄稼——从夏天开始枯萎到秋季的短短数月间，所有的黑小麦都被感染了，叶子坑坑洼洼，根系松软无力，散发着黏稠的腐烂气味。  
  
Jim依然不担心。无论如何，他总能活下去，还远没到绝望的时候。他们还剩下一些田地，他早前已经历过更艰苦的时光：在爱荷华州，妈妈出门在外，而Frank把家里的钱拿去换酒喝得一干二净时，他和Sam就带着BB枪钻进树林，像野人一样捕猎松鼠充饥，每月带着食品救济券去达乐公司，从救世军那儿拖着沉重的干货回家。  
  
所以他知道该怎么做，知道如何在食物短缺时勒紧裤腰带过活，知道如何避开因饥饿而变得易怒的大人们，知道如何组装火枪，用它打下一些他和Spock在森林探险中看到的毛茸茸的啮齿动物。  
  
但他有些担心Spock。Jim能从种种迹象中看出Spock的家境非常优越：他有独立的房间，习惯于用银制餐具把食物切成小块再吃，即使是直接用手拿更方便的食物也是如此；还有他矜贵自持的举止（除了Jim怂恿他和自己比赛的时候）……就算说他是含着银汤匙、生于象牙塔的小王子Jim也丝毫不会意外。  
  
而即便Jim错估了Spock的家境，也不会错看他的柔软。这不是说他柔弱到不堪一击或者怯于在必要时捍卫自己的荣誉——恰恰相反，他意志坚强且绝不畏怯，Jim对此确信无疑——但Spock总有种初生羔羊般的柔软天真。他不知道大人们并不总是正确的，并不总是为你着想。  
  
一点儿也不柔软的Jim决定，不管会不会发展成愚蠢的僵局，他必须确保Spock安然无恙。  
  
晚上熄灯后偷溜出营房并非难事。人们都挤在收音机边，听Tarsus的行政长官Kodos充满诸如“谨慎配给”、“粮食储备”、“保底收成”之类词语的安抚讲话，长官还提及明日将召开会议、分发粮食配给卡，晚些时候会公布与会人员名单。  
  
Jim跑去找Spock，却发现他的房门没有上锁，人不在里面。这很奇怪……在他们冷战前，Jim曾无数次试图让Spock超过熄灯时间不睡觉，带他一起溜到森林里露营或者捉夜间在纳尼亚大河里游动的发光的鱼，但Spock从未上当。毕竟他是个喜欢规则的孩子，在Jim看来，大人们让他做什么他都会乖乖去做。  
  
但Jim并不担心。他检查了图书馆，那里空无一人，他又去了牲口棚，Spock喜欢坐在那儿，看牛群哞哞叫唤，为某些愚蠢的原因撞来撞去（其实Jim也喜欢，但他装作只是为了陪Spock。他们不说话后，他就再也没有来过了），但那里只有牛群的鼾声。  
  
Jim开始感到一阵恐慌的颤栗，大步跑向校舍。  
  
起初他以为这里也是空的，但他眨了眨眼，看见Spock在PADD和教室角落的显示器荧屏交相辉映中显得愈发苍白的侧脸。  
  
  
  
Jim整个人都松懈下来，靠着门框长长地、缓缓地出了口气。Spock听到声音后猛地抬起头，视线触及Jim时表情变得震惊而歉疚，这让Jim有了种似曾相识的强烈倒错感。  
  
他们俩谁也没有开口，凝滞的空气中填满了未曾说出的解释与愤怒。这是彼此无视的一个多月来他们第一次独处，至少对Jim来说，这段时间已足以让他再次用忿恨的盔甲武装自己。  
  
“Jim。”Spock用他严肃而带有浓重口音的声音说道，Jim的名字在他唇齿间蹦出一个额外的元音。然后突然之间，其余所有事都不重要了——仿佛什么都没发生过——Jim越过大半个教室的课桌奔向他的朋友，他渴望拥抱他，又想狠狠揉搓他，谁叫他又让自己输掉一场摔跤比赛呢。  
  
但Spock转回了电脑，Jim困惑眨眼，他以为他们会和好——  
  
“Jim。”Spock指着屏幕再次说道。  
  
Jim不明所以地顺着他手指的方向看去。  
  
这是某种图表——排列整齐的小方框里罗列着许多名字和数字，Jim不确定自己应该看出什么。  
  
“什么……”Jim开口道，但Spock握住了他的手臂，力道大得令人心惊，于是他闭上嘴继续看了下去。  
  
经过一番仔细观察，Jim意识到这是某种配给计划，只是并非过去几周里他看到的、张贴在殖民地各处的那个。这一个要复杂得多，用黑点标出了枯死的土地，绿勾标出生机尚存的土地。  
  
这里的黑点比应有的数量多了太多太多。  
  
Jim原以为只是黑小麦的问题——出口作物很好，等到第二个收获季节来临情况就会好转，因为一个多月后商人就会前来高价收购他们的绿月心卷心菜和莫多克115。  
  
然而事实是，不仅仅是黑小麦。几乎是一切。在Tarsus所有8个定居点中，他们定居点的绿勾是最多的。  
  
Jim感到天旋地转。他意识到之前的自己有多愚蠢。封闭的环境下，由于周围农作物的相对健康和对自己的无端自信，他对外界发生的事毫无所觉。就在前一秒，他还以为他们的定居点是唯一受到影响的。  
  
其他人一定也这么想，Jim立即反应过来，Tarsus不便的交通和滞后的基站建设阻止了这类信息的传播。  
  
Jim看着Spock，Spock也看着他，眸色沉沉，目光透着深深的忧虑。问题居然严重到了连Spock都感到害怕的程度吗？Jim的心脏一下子跌落到了谷底。他曾无数次测试过Spock的勇气，带他穿越水流湍急的河道上空断裂的圆木，临深渊如平地；在Jim发现的巨大藤绳上荡秋千，荡进深水里；或是脸上涂满浆果汁，假装自己是海盗、野人或探险家……Spock永远跟随着Jim，勇往直前，无所畏惧。  
  
“来吧，”Jim说，“我们得告诉大家。”  
  
Jim知道Spock能听懂“来吧”是什么意思（Jim总是在带他去某个地方前说出这句话，在此时的情境下约等于行动指令），但Spock只是坐在原处，紧紧攥着他的袖子。  
  
“我知道它讲什么了Spock，现在——”  
  
Jim的声音戛然而止，因为Spock把PADD递了过来。屏幕上闪烁着一条讯息。  
  
**_1/2_**  
  
Jim被这个含义模糊的数字搞糊涂了。他怀疑是PADD出了故障，误吐出了Spock以前的讯息。  
  
“我不明白。”Jim说，做了一个困惑的手势，Spock抿了抿嘴角，伸手在翻译器中输入了其他内容。  
  
**_还不够，1/2人的食物计划可行_**  
  
他迷茫地看着Spock，Spock站起身，步履坚定地快步走向黑板。但黑板架上没有粉笔，因为为免Jim这样的小刺头趁老师不注意在黑板上画些下流涂鸦，Mr. Lasker把粉笔都藏起来了。  
  
Jim冲到水池边接满一杯水递给Spock，瓦肯男孩眼里流淌过心领神会的微光。  
  
黑板上积着一层厚厚的粉笔灰。Spock用手指浸了浸水，在板面上留下了清晰的痕迹。  
  
他先是画了四个简笔小人，然后在它们之间画了一条线，分成一边两个小人。  
  
  
  
“还不够，1/2人的食物计划可行”……Jim绞尽脑汁地思考着。  
  
Spock指了指还在发光、显示着定量配给计划的荧屏，把线一边的图案圈了起来，Jim突然间灵光一闪。  
  
没有足够的食物。Kodos的定量配给计划只适用于Tarsus斯一半的人口。Spock肯定做了些算术或者别的什么，Jim更仔细地瞅了瞅显示器，看到的只是一堆毫无意义的数字。  
  
“你是怎么弄到这个的？”Jim问，但Spock听懂与否已经不重要了。也许是利用了他那神秘的电脑技术，Jim猜想，大脑飞速运转着消化这些信息，思考下一步该如何做。  
  
“那另一半怎么办呢？”Jim在一片寂静中再次问道，像在自言自语，又像在和Spock说话。  
  
Jim回头看了看黑板，Spock在线条一侧画的圈洇染开来，里面的小人也滴着水，教室里没有开灯，唯有电脑的光线映亮了蜿蜒流淌的深暗水痕。  
  
  
  
这情景在Jim的脑海中扭曲成某种令人悚然心惊的画面。他回想起之前听到的广播（召开会议，公布名单）。  
  
“不要泄露出去。”Jim对Spock说，一边在PADD输入“什么也别说。避免引起恐慌。”祈祷能够准确传达。毕竟明天会召开会议。他可以等到那个时候。Kodos可能只是不想让民众吓成Jim现在这样。  
  
Spock一定明白了他的意思。他严肃地点了点头，漆黑的眼瞳仍闪动着恐惧。  
  
Jim也用力点点头，眼前的局势如此迅猛地发展到一发不可收拾的地步，这个动作则让他有种自己已经控制住局面的错觉。  
  


\---

  
这一夜Jim睡得极不安稳，梦里上演着一幕幕哈姆雷特的剧段。早晨他在食堂外遇到了Spock，和他一起忍着内心的焦虑等待食堂开放的时刻，然后随人潮涌向布告栏前，看张贴出来的名字。  
  
Jim的名字不在名单上。Spock的也不在。  
  
Nora的在，Nora Ruth McKenzie。他的姨妈Abigail也在。  
  
Spock扯了扯Jim的袖子，Jim转过身，Spock把PADD举给他看。  
  
**_数_**  
  
Jim困惑地眨了下眼，但还是回头看着公告，照Spock说的做了。  
  
但他并不真的需要挨个去数，因为与会人员的名字前都有编号，总共467个。不过Spock可能真的数了（而且速度快得离谱），因为编号用的是人族数字。  
  
他快速算了算——这几乎正好是他们定居点的一半人口。经过数理检验的事实如倾倒的柏油般在Jim脑海中挥之不去——昨夜的冷意再次席卷而来，但这一次感觉更加强烈。  
  
他不知道接下来会怎么样。Kodos打算撤离殖民地一半的人，留下另一半吗？依靠配给计划维生到……到什么时候呢？不会有收成的。第一茬没有，第二茬也不会有。从他和Spock昨晚所了解到的情况来看，这是显而易见的事。商人们来的时候，殖民地已经没有什么可以交易的东西了，甚至可能在那之前就已经撑不下去。  
  
他看向Spock，小瓦肯人紧抿嘴角，脸上流露出和昨夜如出一辙的恐惧。  
  
“会没事的。”Jim对他说，也试着说服自己，让声音听起来更有信心，让Spock不需要语言也能听懂。  
  
Kodos可能只是为了避免引起恐慌，所以才没有公布短缺的情况。我也会这么做的，Jim努力告诉自己，内心深处却无法苟同。  
  
味如嚼蜡地吃完早餐，Jim看见角落里的Hansen军官，立刻凑到她跟前。  
  
“你知道怎么回事吗？”他问。  
  
Hansen打量了他一会儿，有些不情愿地回答：“不知道。我们只被告知会议上会分发配给卡。”  
  
Jim相信她。虽然她向来严厉又讨厌，但她不会说谎。  
  
尽管如此，他的神经依然如同绷紧的弓弦，早餐后他找上Nora，试图劝说她不要去（尽管他也不明白为什么觉得她不该去）。  
  
“James Kirk，你要是再跟我说话，我就赏你一耳光，让你飞上天和星星肩并肩。”她瞪着他哀怒交加地道，于是他知道不管自己说什么她都听不进去了。更糟糕的是，这都是他自己作出来的。  
  
Jim转过身，正好对上了等在食堂外的Spock的目光。他感到有些手足无措，不知道如何缓释这种异样冲突的紧张局面。但Spock只是默默地把PADD递给了他。  
  
**_我们该做些什么？_**  
  
“我也想知道。”Jim回答。  
  


\---

  
为了做最后的努力，Jim假装生病（用温度计浸热水），好让Abigail姨妈留下来照顾他。一群小孩子（为什么要叫上孩子们？）也留下了——包括，感谢上帝——Nora，还有她的表弟Kenny，以及几位老人。  
  
名单上的其他人都向东北方向几英里外的市政大楼出发了。  
  
会没事的，Jim目送他们离开，默默告诉自己。留下的人基本都聚集在一间营房里，围在收音机边等待稍后的会议转播。Jim坐在他们之间，却感到那样格格不入。唯有身边的Spock无声抚慰着他的情绪，让他得以保持镇静。  
  
经过紧张的等待，收音机响起一阵嘈杂的噪音。Jim还没反应过来，就听见简短的宣布之后，Kodos的声音混合着些微的电流杂音，通过扬声器在营房里扩散开来。  
  
“——成效可观。但唯有采取极端措施，方能保障群体的延续。你们的存续是对社会福祉的威胁。你们的存活意味着殖民地更有价值成员的缓慢死亡。因此，我别无选择，只能判处你们死刑。立即执行。Tarsus IV行政长官，Kodos令决。”


	8. 逃亡

“……但是它来了——它来了。噢，榛子，看！那片田野！上面都是血！”  
  
“别说傻话，那只是落日的余晖。”  
  
——理查德·亚当斯《沃特希普荒原》*  
  


\---

  
他的记忆停留在第一声尖叫刺穿耳膜的瞬间。后来，Jim无数次尝试着回忆起那天究竟发生了什么，却徒劳无功。  
  
未来的某个时候，他从资料中读到这一切，拼命想将那些文字拼凑成完整的真相，唤醒自己对那天的觉知，记忆，或者别的什么。  
  
他读到Kodos是如何锁上会议室的门把惊慌的人们困在里面，又是如何打开反物质开关。而那扭曲的演讲，是这些殖民地中最无价值的成员生机泯灭前听到的最后的声音（他们会痛吗？）。  
  
他读到卫兵们如何奉命围剿名单上由于各种原因没有出现的人，但Tarsus IV的居民拒绝交出自己年幼的孩子、老弱的父母。于是血火燃遍了这颗星球的每一寸土地。  
  
他读到不计其数关于Kodos是否罹患精神疾病的精神分析，对于枯萎病由来的科学解释，还有许多对星际舰队行为的不同看法……但最终，这些都无关紧要。  
  
他所有的只是纸页上苍白的文字，和被恐惧笼罩的、颠三倒四的记忆片段。他知道其中一些不可能是真的，因为根本就没有那种长着獠牙、咆哮着喷吐火焰的、酷似角马的生物，而且他确信他在市政大楼外看到的——那个有着尖尖胡子和死水般眼睛的人——不可能扇动巨大的黑色的羽翼飞向天空，掀起一阵裹挟腐烂气息的风。  
  
Jim记得自己死死握着火枪，手掌心冷汗潮黏，在遮天蔽日的滚滚黑烟中跌跌撞撞地走着（着火了吗？），呼唤Spock，呼唤Sam，呼唤Abigail姨妈，呼唤他的母亲，他的父亲。没有人回答。烟雾像燃烧的棉花般从口腔烧灼到肺腑。  
  
市政大楼的火光直冲云霄，紫色的烟雾犹如凌空而起的庞大城市。一个男人扇动着可怕的翅膀飞进烟雾中——然后Spock不知怎么就来到了他身边（你听到我的呼唤了吗？），拉着他往相反方向跑，沿路跑向他们的定居点。  
  
路边躺着一个人，看上去像是睡着了。  
  
  
  
“Tevik。”Jim伸手拦在Spock身前，用了Spock几个星期前用于形容一只即使Jim用树枝戳也不动的大型昆虫的词，“…死了。”Spock用瓦肯语轻诵祷词。  
  
（图文：Jim：“tevik…死了。”/Spock：“吾与汝同悲。”）  
  
然后他们遇到了穿着礼拜服的Mr. Lasker——但怎么可能呢，那天又不是星期天——他的眼瞳犹如双生的星辰（可能也不是真的），把Nora的小表弟Kenny递给他们，让他们跑。  
  
“我们一起走！”Jim喊道，却见Mr. Lasker突然变得像巨人一样高大，转身朝燃烧的大楼跑去了……Leighton夫妇带来更多的孩子——Thomas家的，Lee家的，孩子们对将要发生的事若有所觉般哭叫着，耳畔环绕皆是哀鸣。  
  
Leighton夫妇向他们乞求。  
  
“他们在名单上，请把他们带到更安全的地方，拜托，Jim。”  
  
于是，他和Spock抱着孩子们奔跑——在身后蹄声震天动地的角马群追逐之下，最后一次跑向那棵超大的树。  
  
  
  
这不是纳尼亚大河。Jim想。  
  
横亘于前方的是一条通往地狱的血河（谁的血？），在朦胧的烟雾下呈现出刺目的鲜红。他祈求上帝为他们分水，疯狂地寻找他所知道的可以涉水的地方。  
  
也许上帝听到了。Spock发现了一处浅水。他们艰难地在令人窒息的烟雾中涉过齐腰深的河水，Spock抱着Lee家的孩子，Jim背着Kenny，踏上对岸的瞬间感觉像是经受了洗礼（你们受洗归入基督的，都是披戴基督了。哈利路亚*）。  
  
  
  
他们一路走到他和Spock的一个要塞时，空气中的烟雾终于变得稀薄。他们曾经在游戏中将这里作为沼泽怪的前哨站，现在它成了一个大得足以容纳所有人的藏匿所。他们躲进去喘了口气，像受惊的小动物一样挤在一起。  
  
然后Spock带着队伍继续前行，走了一条他们从未探索过的路，Jim抱着Kenny跟在后面，酸痛的脚上起了水泡，经过沼泽时又沾满泥泞。他们最终停在一座巍峨的高山脚下，Jim猜想可能是座火山，因为有几处地面烫得可怕，把他们的鞋子都融化了一点。  
  
  
  
他们在那儿呆了一段时间。似乎只有几个小时，但他记得自己在夜间惊醒，想到他们是这颗星球上仅存的几个活着的人，呼吸越发急促粗重。Spock像值夜的猫一样坐起来，明亮的眼睛穿透黑暗静静地与他对视，他想哭，但是忍住了，离开爱荷华州时他曾发誓无论发生了什么都不会让任何人看到他掉眼泪。  
  
所以至少有一天。也许两天。  
  
除了感到非常饥饿之外，Jim什么都不记得了。他断断续续地入睡，梦境中只有食物（肉桂卷，燕麦粥，甚至该死的西兰花）、他觅食带回根菜和块茎时Spock渴望的眼睛，和因为脱水连哭都哭不出来的孩子们……他被恐惧惊醒，眼前光怪陆离，全身轻飘飘的，分明应该饿得发慌却又感到丝毫不饿，发光的鱼群从湖里游到他眼前。Spock一直在守望，保护他们免受未知的可怖之物的伤害。  
  


\---

  
“Spock。”他说，抬头看着Spock微微凹陷的脸（他一直这么瘦吗？）。此时夕阳绚烂如火烧，Spock正用湿漉漉的袖子擦拭额头，Jim伸出手，试图用拇指抹去Spock脸上的疲惫，Spock也对他做了同样的事。所以他看上去一定也很累。  
  
Spock的手触碰到他的脸，然后整个世界突然旋转起来——就像动画片里角色的头部遭到重击时那样（“温斯顿，我举起了几根手指？”*）——他的思想向外跳跃，像橡皮筋一样伸展开来，河水如浪潮般冲过堤岸，然后——  
  
  
  
  
**_Jim。_**  
_  
Spock。 **Spock** 是你吗？  
  
是的，Jim。  
  
_他的眼前掠过浮光与色彩，他又在纳尼亚大河里游泳了，Spock站在岸上。Jim朝他游去，Spock拉他离开水面，他的衣服在温暖的阳光下滴落一连串的小水珠，没入岸边的泥土。  
  
_怎么做到的！？我能完全懂你了！！我们在哪儿？_ 千头万绪蹦出Jim的脑袋？嘴巴？下一刻，巨大的，突然的，喜悦的，困惑的……纷繁的情感推动着河水冲刷他们的脚踝。  
  
_（平静，着迷）我不知道。我推测，在你出人意料的触碰下，我无意间开启了一场浅层心灵融合。我为你可能正在经历的迷惑感到抱歉。  
  
天啊，你是教授还是什么？你说话和我想象的 **一模一样** 。  
  
（忍俊不禁）在我的族群，教书是一种荣誉。不过，我认为你的话并不是在恭维我。  
_  
真奇怪，Jim想着，笑了起来，感受着Spock思想无拘无碍地回应着自己的思想，感受着Spock压抑的幽默感……他一直知道那存在着，但他通常只能从Spock流露出愉悦光彩的黑眼睛中窥见一二……等等，棕色的。他以前怎么从来没意识到它们是棕色的？  
  
_Spock，我们会死。_ 他说。这也许是他自尖叫声后第一次神智清晰。  
  
Jim感到Spock的思想突然肃穆起来，如乌云蔽日。  
  
_（希望， **你** ）有你在，我们不会。我会回定居点。那里可能有食物。  
  
我们一起去。一直呆在这儿孩子们会死，我们俩都去的话，回来的机会更大。_Jim说，不允许自己去想其他可能性。  
_  
（犹豫）好。那我尝试结束融合。  
  
等一下！_  
  
Jim有成千上万个问题想问，成千上万件事情想说，但都不是现在。  
  
_（好奇，希望？）Jim？  
  
别担心。  
  
（担忧）Jim。如果我们回不来，请记得——  
  
Spock！我们 **会** 成功的。  
  
（希望，恐惧）你怎么知道？  
  
因为。  
  
（jim）Jim——  
  
我们会的。相信我。  
  
_Spock没有用言语回答，Jim感受到一种不属于自己的情感潮涌而来……那太多，太超过了，多到他无法参透分毫。  
  
然后一切都结束了，就像灵魂从温泉中走出，橡皮筋啪地一声弹回。Jim睁开眼睛，脑袋隐隐作痛，Spock仍躺在他对面，手指缓缓移开了Jim的脸庞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：关于死亡、饥饿和火灾的描写。
> 
> 注：  
> [1]引言摘自英国作家理查德·亚当斯的《沃特希普荒原》。其中有小兔子“小多子”预见兔子领地将要灭亡，说服伙伴榛子等兔一起逃离领地，建立新家园的情节。  
> [2]"you have put on christ, in him you have been baptized. alleluia."摘自加拉太书3章27。  
> [3]“how many fingers am i holding up, winston?”出自《1984》的审讯段落。Winston被O'Brien折磨出了幻觉。


	9. 废都

清晨，初升的朝阳将森林染成朦胧的暗绿，他和Spock动身前往定居点，让昏昏欲睡的Thomas守着Kenny和Lee。  
  
他们训练有素地迅速穿越泥泞的森林，昨夜的——精神融合？——的记忆尚在Jim脑海中萦绕不散。没过多久，熟悉的地标渐渐多起来，他知道他们就快到了。  
  
河面上空氤氲着浓浓的金色雾气，走近时像被裹在柔软的光里。Jim紧紧抓住Spock长袍的衣角，生怕一不留神就把他弄丢，Spock也用力攥紧Jim的袖子。  
  
他们在浅滩脱掉鞋子，Spock把长袍挂在肩上褪下裤子，Jim也跟着照做，涉入水中时冻得浑身发抖。冰冷的河水淹没脚踝，然后是小腿，大腿和腰部……他像体操运动员般伸展双臂，一手拎着鞋子和火枪，一手紧紧抓着Spock的衣袖，小心翼翼地踩过光滑的河石。  
  
雾气开始消散时，他们终于走出森林，然后匆匆穿过田野，赶往定居点外围。  
  
所有庄稼都没有了，Jim绝望而迷茫地看着道路两侧的景象：一片片枯萎的黑小麦呈现出朽败的紫色，散发着腐烂干草的气味。他不确定他们会在建筑里看到什么——如果那里还有东西的话。  
  
他们爬上最后一个高地，俯瞰着苍白晨光中的定居点。  
  
食堂不见了。一些营房也没了踪影，焦黑的土地上惟余残骸（所以这场大火终归是真实的）。但仍有数座营房和公用建筑矗立雾中，巍然屹立。  
  
雨季的潮气在倾圮的建筑表层催生出蓝绿色的苔藓，Jim和Spock走进空无一人的村庄，目之所及的一切都充斥着浓烈的烟熏气味。  
  
太安静了。仿佛天地都成了巨大的坟冢，而他们是两只战战兢兢的鬼魂。  
  
也许我们确实是。  
  
他们来到一座公用建筑前——他们的图书馆所在的那座建筑——走了进去。灯打不开，冰箱也断了电，里面的东西都变质了（兑茶的牛奶，还有用记号笔潦草写着“Margerie的，勿动！”的酸奶）。  
  
但橱柜里有蒲公英根（没有薄荷，无论何时都有混蛋），还有一些饼干、曲奇和能量棒。  
  
  
  
人生最喜悦之事莫过于久旱逢甘露，Jim用尽全身力气才没有高兴地叫出声来。他和Spock迅速把所有东西都塞进Spock长袍的口袋里——天哪，那长袍真是有史以来最伟大的发明——正准备一鼓作气冲回营地，却不料门外传来了脚步声。  
  
他们惊慌地对视一眼。  
  
Kodos的卫兵。  
  
Jim举起枪，挡在Spock面前。这里无处可藏，既然结局都是死，那么他要为保护他在这个世界上最好的朋友而死。  
  
外面传来叫喊的声音，然后门开了。就在那一刻，Jim有生以来第二次想道：妈的，我不想死，我真的，真的不想死，上帝啊不是现在。  
  
Spock不能死，请不要让Spock死——  
  
几个穿着制服的人走了进来。  
  
祈祷似乎没有作用，他冲那些神情惊诧的军官们大喊，退后，退后！再靠近就杀了你们！他感到Spock的手像铁钳般握住他的手臂，他知道这将是他一生中最后的感受。  
  
但那不是Kodos的卫兵。  
  
是星际舰队。  
  
Jim感到枪管从指间滑落，咔嗒一声掉在地板上，他从未觉得那些傻兮兮的三原色像现在这样可爱。军官们朝他们跑来，Jim转过身，突然害怕而困惑地抓住了Spock。这些人是谁来着？  
  
军官们说着Jim听不懂的话，试图把他们拉开——他尖叫着不松手。他永远，永远不会松开手，永远永远永远——  
  
“Jim，松开，”Spock说，“让他们帮忙。”  
  
等等，什么？  
  
Spock的口音很重，Jim过了一会儿才意识到他说的不是瓦肯语，而是通用语。  
  
震惊之余，他本能地照做了。然后，他被拉离了Spock身边——小瓦肯人沉默着站在原地，眼睛却像在哀切地呼唤他的名字——Jim语无伦次地说森林里的孩子，孩子在森林里，四个，在河对岸，几个星际舰队的军官立刻严肃地询问，Jim狂乱地指了指孩子们所在的方位，然后如释重负地看着几个红衣军官小跑着朝那个方向而去。  
  
  
  
似乎这就是他无意识中在等待的事，是维系他筋疲力尽的大脑的最后一根神经，（“我活下来都是为了这一刻”）Jim突然感到一阵眩晕，绵软的双腿再无力支撑身体，天地倾斜，眼前的世界迅速褪去了色彩。  
  
\---  
  
康复的记忆也是半梦半醒的，从漫长的沉睡中睁开眼时，映入眼帘的永远只有星舰的医疗设备、寡淡的食物和无菌病房。  
  
他记得有那么一阵，他和Spock被安置在在相邻的两张病床上，Jim浑浑噩噩地坐起身，从自己的床爬到Spock的床上——他们经常这样做不是吗？——Spock很温暖，电视正播到一群跳慢摇舞的人（等等，那是波尔卡舞吗？），跳得非常，非常美。  
  
“等离开这，我们也跳。”Spock指着屏幕，用带有浓重口音的通用语对他说，Jim点点头，他想不出比这更美好的事了——和Spock一起，去一个不再令他一直病态和疲倦的地方，快乐自在，能再次像正常人那样生活……  
  
Jim努力挤过去，尽可能地靠近Spock，鼻尖软软地拱着瓦肯人紧拥住他的手臂。仿佛受到同样的感召，他们一起前后轻轻摇晃——就像屏幕上的舞者——就像对其所展现出来的美的一种无力的模仿。  
  
Spock，你救了我，他想大声说，舌头却比应有的更加沉重。醒来时他躺在自己床上，Spock不见了。他不确定刚才发生的是幻觉还是真实，因为Spock说的是通用语，但Spock并不会说通用语不是吗？他想不起来了，他们给他的药让他很困……  
  
\---  
  
再睁开眼时，Jim发现自己转移到一间陌生的病房。他必须找到Spock，感谢他拯救了自己。  
  
病房里有位负责照看他的护士，很好，他应该能打听到Spock的消息。  
  
“Spock？”他开口道，声音嘶哑。  
  
“谁？”护士回答，Jim感到一阵深深的挫败。  
  
“Spock在哪儿？”他又问了一遍，护士看起来很困惑，“就是刚才在这里的瓦肯人。”他对这个一脸呆愣的家伙厉声道。  
  
“啊。我们停靠在19号星舰基地时，把他转移到去瓦肯的飞船上了。”  
  
Jim不解地瞪着他，护士继续说了下去，可Jim根本不想听那些乱七八糟的细节，Spock怎么可能离开呢。  
  
“昨晚你睡着时，我们做了干船坞*，所以——”  
  
Jim没有理会这个无关紧要的人，掀了被子从床上翻滚下来，迈开仍颤抖着的双腿冲向走廊。但护士轻而易举地抓住了他。这很荒谬，因为Jim是短跑健将，只有Spock赢过他。护士把他按到床上，扶回原来的位置，他的四肢比想象中更绵软无力，挣扎不过是为了维护他岌岌可危的尊严而象征性地表示抗议。  
  
“孩子们在哪儿？”Jim微微发抖，轻声地问。  
  
“你乖乖的别跑，我就告诉你，好吗？”护士显然比Jim以为的要狡猾得多。  
  
Jim点点头，因为他觉得自己现在还没做好再次逃跑的准备。但他不想让这个鬼鬼祟祟的护士知道，他得等待时机。  
  
“他们在单独的病房里，都很好——事实上比你好多了。今天下午我带你去看他们。”他说着，打断了Jim的提问，“据我所知，你救了他们的命。”  
  
Jim只听到了他们很安全，思绪就又回到Spock身上。  
  
Spock救了我的命。也许不止一次。  
  
“那Spock？”他慢慢地意识到，Spock可能真的不在这了。  
  
至少Spock口袋里有他们塞进去的食物。  
  
“和你一样，必需营养素含量极低。但是他也会像你一样好起来的。你们都很年轻，很快就会恢复过来。瓦肯人很坚强。就像人类一样。”他说着，用一种Jim不能完全理解的奇怪的温柔轻抚过Jim的头发。直到获准去洗手间一趟，他才在镜子里看到了自己的模样。  
  
他的脸瘦得只有巴掌大，像月亮一样病弱苍白，纤长的睫毛脆弱易折，头发暗淡而稀疏……他撩起衬衫解开裤子，他的身体看上去就像缺了零件似的又小又干枯。  
  
“营养不良。”Jim问起时，护士解释说。Jim对此感到不安。上次照镜子的时候，他看起来完全不是这样。这说不通。他们只在森林里待了一天左右。  
  
但配给制已经持续了很长时间了，Jim想，仔细想想好像也说得过去。  
  
\---  
  
深夜。Jim醒来时眼前一片漆黑，不知自己身在何处。他尖叫着喊护士，护士跑了进来。  
  
“Spock？我的姨妈和叔叔？孩子们？”他惊恐地喘着粗气。为什么他之前没问过？  
  
“都活着，都安全了。”护士告诉他，Jim倒了回去。护士担心地看着他，Jim有种奇怪的感觉：这个问题他早已有了答案。他闭上眼睛，枕头突然变得很软很软。他把头埋进枕头里。  
  
“Tarsus IV究竟发生了什么?”他听见一个可能是他的人问道。  
  
“没有人会知道了。”护士回答。他可能是Jim梦境的一部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 干船坞（dry dock）：术语。此处理解为停靠基地→清空舱室→检查星舰。


	10. 羽蛇神

“你的父亲卧于五英寻的海水之中，他的身躯已然化为珊瑚。”——《暴风雨》*  
  


\---

  
起初一切都很难。  
  
旧金山很奇怪，没有人在街上打招呼，没有人在你打喷嚏时说“保佑你”，也没有人知道他们吃的冰淇淋有多糟糕（不像软香乳冻。他们甚至没有Blue Moon*，见鬼），这里没有积雪，高楼矗立如林。  
  
想念爱荷华州很不正常，因为他在那里的每分每秒都在憎恨它；而因为某些显而易见的原因，想念Tarsus更不正常，更教人困惑。他还发疯似的想Spock。也许他真的有点疯了，毕竟那是两个他差点死掉的地方。  
  
他一直很饿。  
  
有时他甚至认为饥饿是唯一真实的感受。  
  
但他时常尝不出任何味道——就像得了感冒味觉失灵。他会花一个小时看诱人的美食图片，然后在半夜对花生酱、泡菜之类稀奇古怪的特定食物产生渴望，开始进食。伴随饱腹感席卷而来的是无尽的羞愧：为自己在Tarsus什么都没有做而羞愧，为自己的懦弱无能而羞愧，为自己明知不对劲却救不了任何人而羞愧。  
  
噩梦降临，他深陷其中，无法动弹也无法呼吸，忽地他猛然惊醒，坠入身下豁开的无底洞穴，徒劳的挣扎只是加速了下坠，那底部空无一物。他想也许这是他应得的，也许他把车开向悬崖时就已放弃了机会，如今不过是迟来的惩罚。  
  
因为尽管Jim对Tarsus上发生的事情已经记不太清了，但那感觉就像一个诅咒，只是更多地证明了整个宇宙就是一场宿命的悲剧，你什么都做不了。曾经的怒火再次在他的肺腑之间燃烧，这次却没有Spock的无声安抚了。  
  
他意识到情况每况愈下。那天，他看到一辆和他父亲的并不相像、但是红色的车，有那么一瞬间，他想象着坐在方向盘后面，一脚踩下油门，开得越快越好，快到风驰电掣，快到可以逃出生天，一直一直加速，直到他不再需要——  
  
然后他又开始不停进食，（时而毫无胃口，时而吃到欲呕）他的体重像月亮盈亏般循环往复，起伏不定，因为他吃的东西还不足以填满那个无底空洞，反应过来后他又开始拒绝进食，因为他不应该吃东西……他犯了大错，食物是要留给孩子们的。  
  
他极力掩饰着自己的异常，然而这并非长久之计。他的妈妈和外祖父都在他身边，Sam实习期结束后也会来看他一段时间。  
  
他们送他去接受治疗（开什么玩笑），穿着黄色开衫的心理咨询师问了他一大堆问题，关于他父亲的，关于他所经历的事……所有这些问题都没有任何意义（什么都没有意义），他在回程的车上气愤地瞪视着旧金山那些愚蠢透顶的高楼底面。  
  
愚蠢的冒牌治疗师不明白。Sam再次离开的第二天，他看着外祖父独自去教堂做礼拜，忿恨不平地想（“去教堂对你有好处，Jim。”“我他妈才不在乎呢。”“James，注意言辞。”）  
  
他父亲甚至没有去过Tarsus。  
  
他这样告诉他的咨询师——“你为什么一直问这个？他。不在。那里！”——再次被问及一个愚蠢的白痴问题时Jim彻底被激怒了，他开始大喊大叫、暴跳如雷、怒气冲冲、口出恶言（“你穿这件丑毛衣胖得像个球！”）。  
  
怒吼声戛然而止。他忽然意识到他真正想吼的人（Sam，Spock，他的父亲，他的妈妈，Kodos，Mr. Lasker）一个都不在房间里。他脱力地倒在椅子上，忍住泪水，说对不起，不会再发生了，我很抱歉，对不起，对不起——但治疗师对他说没事的，没关系——在这里叫出来没关系，Jim。你经历的事是任何人都不该经历的，你不该经历这样的事。  
  
从那以后，他逐渐开始配合治疗。  
  
事实证明，Mr. Nguyen并没有那么糟糕。Jim说话时他总是耐心地倾听。听他讲Spock不让他和自己说话有多不公平，讲他有时候不管吃什么都味同嚼蜡，讲他的噩梦，最终讲到他还是想不起Tarsus上发生的事，和对没有父亲的感受。  
  
因为Jim从小到大都没有父亲。  
  
这也许就是他难以理解“上帝”这个概念的原因。他在治疗间隙想到。  
  
神职人员和信徒宣称上帝是所有人的父亲，而Jim对父亲仅存的印象只有George Kirk那样逝去的英雄，抑或是Frank那样揍你惩罚你的混蛋酒鬼。如果上帝像他们中的任何一个，那么Jim很早以前就决定还是靠自己更好，慢走不送。  
  
上帝是个根本不存在的混蛋，Jim做礼拜时愤愤地想。如果你认为他存在，那你就是个傻瓜，而我。不。是。傻。瓜。  
  


\---

  
“会期待上学吗？”Mr. Nguyen在他一月学期（January term）的期中开学前一天问他。  
  
“不。”Jim回答。因为他并不。  
  


\---

  
但上学比他想象中要好。事实证明，好得多。妈妈给他报名了所有合适的课程——他终于，终于不再感到无所事事，就像透支的电灯终于充上了电——他还加入了三维国际象棋俱乐部，虽然以前从未涉猎过（像个书呆子似的），但他的新同学们没那么在意这个。  
  
所有这一切都不正常，因为他总感觉Tarsus上发生的事就是世界末日，但那显然只是他的一厢情愿。这种认识既令他安心又令他痛苦，因为无论他是否愿意，生活总还是要继续。  
  


\---

  
“就这样，我教堂的牧师结婚了。”  
  
“和谁？”Mr. Ngyuen问。  
  
“他的丈夫。”  
  
“很难想象除了丈夫还能和谁结婚。”  
  
“别自作聪明。”  
  
短暂的停顿。  
  
“同性恋者也可以是基督徒，Jim。上帝平等地爱每一个人。”  
  
“哦？那希特勒呢？”  
  
“现在是谁在耍小聪明？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“你知道这没什么，对吧？”  
  
“我知道。”  
  


\---

  
Jim一直尝试着联系Spock。  
  
教室前排坐着一个黑发男孩，每当Jim余光瞥见他后脑勺时，都错觉自己看到了Spock，很快他反应过来并非如此，剩下的就只有深深的疼痛。他非常想念他的朋友。  
  
终于有一天，他接到了Spock的父亲Sarek大使的通讯（说真的，什么父母会给孩子取名叫“大使”？还好Spock逃过一劫），听起来像个倨傲的礼仪机器人——他告诉他Spock正在康复，如果没有“外界影响”会更好。Jim不明白这是什么意思，但无论他多么努力，甚至采取了某些半非法手段，都找不到一个能联系到他的朋友的通讯号码。  
  


\---

  
这些天他不愿待在家里，于是他又去做礼拜了（尽管Jim对此依然摇摆不定）。  
  
然而，到了那里，站在一群刚刚沐浴洗净、礼服没有一丝褶皱、虔诚得令人心烦的长老会教徒之间，他却感到熟悉，甚至美好——出乎意料的美好，仿佛得到了宽恕和净化；唱着不明所以的歌谣，却像是从日常生活的庸碌中跳脱出来——像是伫立在上帝面前，而自身也成了上帝的一部分。  
  
因为如果真的要Jim相信上帝的存在，他想地球上最接近神灵的应该是这样一群人：一群烦人的、目光注视着同一个方向、努力追求超越自我的美德，并愿意为彼此而死的人。  
  
Mr. Lasker死在了Tarsus上。  
  
Leighton夫妇也是。他们为了救更多的人而毅然转身奔赴火中。  
  
原本，Jim总以为虔诚的信徒都是些伪善者，只是比其他人更呆，更温驯，更盲从。  
  
但有时事实并非如此。可能恰恰相反，他现在知道了，因为他们用生命证明了那些舍己为人的鬼话并不是鬼话，证明了世界上真的有那么那么好的人。  
  
（即使他们已经死去）  
  


\---

  
大约八个月过去了，Jim对Tarsus的记忆依然模糊，但他的饮食基本得到了控制。Mr. Nguyen和他的母亲都大大松了口气——尽管他们表达的方式不同（Mr. Nguyen说“我为你骄傲，Jim”，而妈妈的笑容不再那么紧绷了，带他去看了好几场电影。她没有说为什么，但Jim知道为什么）。  
  
事实上重新取得控制权并没有那么难。因为Jim发现，当专注于解决难题时，他的大脑会被策略占据，将那些他宁愿不去想的废料忘得一干二净。  
  
首先是做他的高等物理作业，然后是学习下三维国际象棋，交一些朋友，尝试与一些突然对他感兴趣的女孩交往（谁能弄懂女孩子的心思？），然后是学着真正地再次奔跑——自从离开Tarsus后他就再也没有过——肌肉绷紧，跑上旧金山陡峭的街道，跑上沥青山路，跑得比风还要快，满载着愉悦和成就感跑向回家的路。  
  
实际上这也是他最终开始学习瓦肯语的原因。一天深夜，他在突如其来的强烈渴望和失眠之苦中打开了PADD，然后日复一日着了魔般地埋头钻研起来。  
  
那真的很难—— **操他的** 太难了，操他的这个词在PADD的翻译中居然还见鬼的有含义——然而，回想起自己把这个词用在Spock身上时小瓦肯人惊讶地睁大眼的样子，Jim还是咬牙坚持学完了不及物动词、变格、极为生僻的夺格和呼格语态……他确定以及肯定这种语言是作为刑具被创造出来的，而不是作为沟通工具。  
  
他不确定自己以后是否有机会使用这种语言，但他觉得自己需要学会。  
  
虽然这个直觉并不完全准确，不过许多年后，Jim回想起来时，仍觉得这是他最棒的主意之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：宗教提及。PTSD症状提及（进食障碍，失控的肥胖羞辱，噩梦，自杀意图）。
> 
> 注：  
> [1]引用自莎士比亚戏剧《暴风雨》，此处参考了申恩荣译本等。  
> [2]软香乳冻（frozen custard）：盛行于美国中西部的软质奶油冰淇淋，此处指代爱荷华州。  
> [3]Blue Moon：美国一种广受欢迎的啤酒，有浓郁的橙香。
> 
> 关于章节名：  
> 羽蛇神（Quetzalcoatl）是墨西哥神话中最受尊崇的宗教象征，掌管雨水和丰收，同时也代表生存与毁灭。Wingittofreedom太太认为Jim是墨西哥裔美国人。


	11. 青蛙和蟾蜍的四季

离开Tarsus一年后的深秋。某天，Jim刚刚放学回到家，就听到母亲说Spock打通讯来了——Spock正在等他。

Jim冲了过去，不知道是该震惊还是兴奋，亦或是被抛弃的愤怒，因为真的已经过了太久了……然而就在他看到通讯屏幕上眨着柔和棕眼睛的Spock的那个瞬间，一切都不重要了。

“Spock！”他开心得几乎叫起来。他才不想哭。

“Jim。很高兴见到你。”Spock用带有口音但通顺易懂的通用语回应道，嘴角微微一翘。Jim的心脏忽然漏跳一拍。

“别这么一副洋洋自得的样子，”Jim抱怨地说，避开妈妈朝卧室走去，“你什么时候开始学通用语的？我明明记得——”他一屁股坐在床上，忽然顿住了，被星联军官从Spock身边拉开的记忆片段踏空而来，Jim一点一点抿紧嘴角。

“Jim。”Spock再次唤道。Jim睁开眼睛，他什么时候闭上的？“我很抱歉没有及时与你取得联系。我父亲将我送至Gol度过漫长的康复期。”

这并没有让Jim感觉好点：“你爸爸把你一个人送到那？”

“你很愤慨。”

他的朋友似乎天生有种轻描淡写的才能。“当然了！我已经好几个月没见到你了！你知道那是什么感觉吗？”

相较于Jim蔫巴巴的模样，Spock则显得安静平稳和令人惊讶的温和：“介于瓦肯人需要独处和冥想，我父亲认为这是最好的方法。但我并非独自一人。因为出于父亲的地位，我的母亲被允许与我同往Gol。”

“哦！”Jim没想太多，愤怒很快变成了好奇，“那就好，Gol是什么？”他问。这个词与他学过的大多数瓦肯语单词不同，念起来像是奇怪的喉音。

于是Spock告诉他，曾有一个哨兵将军队误认成沙尘暴，导致了Gol城沦陷；城毁后的废墟又是如何被改造成一系列修道院……Jim倚靠在床头，听着Spock那令人感到不真实的、沉静的嗓音。他仍有口音，但已经没有以前那样重了，显然一直没有放弃练习，Jim想起他们过去的交流方式，心中隐隐有些刺痛。但很快，他又因为想到修道士Spock而笑出声来，因为——在他自说自话地拿瓦肯长袍开了那么久的玩笑后，他发现——Spock还真是个修道士。

Spock停顿了一下，朝他挑起眉梢，Jim笑得更厉害了。现在Spock干什么他都觉得很好笑。

他们聊了很久，用言语重新认识对方。听上去很奇怪，但这主要是因为对于他们来说用言语交流和不用言语交流一样容易——虽然时常令人恼火、彼此意见相左，但当他们找到彼此能够互相理解的点时，就会感到一切都有趣而值得。

他们没有直接提起Tarsus（Jim不想谈论这个话题，Spock应该也是一样），而是谈论起他们现在的住处：

“拜托，Spock，把PADD举到窗边，我想看看瓦肯星是什么样子。”

“好。”

“哇哦！！这是我见过的最红的东西！”

“你很容易称某物为‘最’。”

“闭嘴Spock。”

……

“Jim，我也可以从你的窗户向外看看吗？”

……

“好啦。别那样看着我。呃，这样我就得起床了，你是我见过最坏的——哦，等等，我妈妈的猫进来了。跟Spock打个招呼吧，保罗·麦卡特尼先生。”

“Fascinating。Jim，这是一只地球猫科动物，对吗？”

“对。我认识的最可恶的混蛋，他恨我——嘿！住手！不准用爪子抓屏幕，你这讨厌鬼！”

（短暂的停顿。Jim扶正PADD，把炸毛的保罗·麦卡特尼赶走了）

“它的颜色很特别。地球上的猫科动物普遍都是蓝色的吗？”

Jim得意洋洋地笑了：“只有那些因为混蛋行为被用Kool-aid*染过的才是。”

Spock严厉地看了他一眼：“我开始明白他对你的敌意从何而来了。”

“你当然会站在猫那边Spock。我早该知道的。”

他们也谈论课程：

“……教了我们香蕉共和国*的理论。你们瓦肯也有这些吗？”

“香蕉？”Spock疑惑地问，带着口音缓缓念出这个词，眉心蹙起熟悉的皱痕。

“你怎么可能没听说过香蕉Spock？这可是水果之王。等等，哇哦——你居然还没吃过香蕉！”

皱痕加深了。

还有学校——Spock似乎对国际象棋俱乐部很感兴趣（尽管他努力表现得不感兴趣）：

“……兵走第一步时可以走两格，其他时候只能走一格，它们可以吃掉前斜进一格内的棋子。”

“不合逻辑。”Spock说，脸上却流露出着迷的神情。

“是啊，太不合逻辑了！”Jim狡黠地附和，“不过为了文化交流的目的，了解这些也很重要。”他若无其事地补充道，等待着，然后果然……

“Jim，棋子被吃掉后会怎么样？”

最后，Jim开始打哈欠，Spock轻声说他该睡觉了。

“可是，那，”Jim停下来打了个哈欠，“snooz mana——管它叫什么——你说的那种武术呢？我想知道那个。”

“下次通讯时再说。”Spock认真地道，就像是一个承诺。Jim感到万千思绪涌上心头，超越了他言语表达的极限——如果能够用言语形容，那也只能称之为“不可言说”（Jim在学校分发的一本书中读到的一个词，他查了字典才弄明白）——这个词基本描述出了他对Spock的所有感受。

但他已经经历过太多剧变，无法信任一句近乎承诺的劝慰。他必须确保万无一失。

“你保证？我们很快会再通讯的？”

_你救了我的命。_

“是的，Jim。”Spock回答，微微偏过头，眼睫温润犹如幼鸟的绒羽。

“我怎么知道你不会又消失呢？”Jim又问，内心谴责自己是个傻瓜，却又渴望得到安慰。

“瓦肯人不会撒谎。”Spock告诉他，语气如盟誓般庄严。所以Jim最终妥协了，在再次告别后让他挂断了通讯。他迷迷糊糊地沉入梦想，身体仍残存着兴奋的余韵。

第一次通讯以后，他们几乎在所有瓦肯与地球的白天时间相重合、且两人都不在学校时通话，每周大约两到三次，主要是语音通话，因为跨星域的视频通讯比较贵。夜幕降临时，Jim就会脱掉鞋子，穿着袜子躺在床上，耳朵贴着话筒——如果Spock说了什么令他深思的话，他就站起来满屋转圈圈，手舞足蹈地胡乱比划（尽管知道Spock看不见）。

他们谈了很多，尤其是Jim好奇已久的瓦肯的事。但出于某种原因，Jim从未提过他亲吻的那个女孩，尽管他本能地想那样做，想跟Spock聊一聊那个他不只是亲吻过，更在——他知道在哪儿——的地方相互抚摸过的女孩。

Jim不明白自己为什么不提，他就是不提。

他们最终还是谈到了Tarsus。

不过只是一些美好的回忆。因为和一个不是你咨询师的人谈论其他那些有什么意义呢？

Jim迫不及待地问了一大箩筐问题——《狮子王》真的是Spock看过的第一部电影吗？（是的）。

操，真的吗？（仍然是。Jim，我不明白你重复询问的目的）。

别在意这种细节。那你为什么总是穿着件浴袍似的玩意儿？（那不是浴袍）。

啊哦，所以瓦肯人不是喜欢整天穿着睡衣？（不，那是不合逻辑的）。

我们得接受这方面的文化差异老兄。那你们为什么要穿这个呢？（瓦肯气候炎热，因此瓦肯人难以抵御低温（chilled）。）

我不想跟你说这个，但你一点也不chill，Spock。（你的笑声表明你确实喜欢成为坏消息的传递者，虽然我不明白你的意思。你说的是我尚未了解到的通用语异义吗？）

“Chill”的意思是散漫，Spock，我见过你梳头的方式。那么，你真的是素食主义者吗？（我不用任何特别的方式梳理头发，以及是的，所有瓦肯人都是素食主义者）。

我的，天啊——这简直烂透了！不吃肉？那巧克力呢，你为什么也不吃？（素食主义不会引起腐烂。巧克力对瓦肯人来说是致醉物。）

靠，不是吧！你这辈子的布丁杯都归我了。我说的“烂透了”不是那个意思Spock……等等，Spock，我给你放《Sabotage》的时候你真的用了那个f开头的词吗？（不一定，Spock没有给他一个直接的答案）。

Spock也问了Jim一些问题，其中之一就是已拖延太久，因此无法避免的“你为什么去Tarsus IV？”

“把车开下了悬崖。”Jim用他所能做到的最没有破绽的语气，漫不经心地回答。他对此早就再熟练不过，可能听起来像是吹嘘，后来有一天他发现确实如此。

（“是的，我把一辆车开下了悬崖……是不是很酷？”）

但他面对的是Spock，从来都直言不讳、并且在长期相处中比任何人都更了解Jim的语调的Spock——他似乎觉察到了Jim的虚张声势，因为他的眼神变得严肃起来。

“为什么？”

Jim在床上不舒服地滚来滚去。

他以前从没有对人解释过这个。有那么一会儿，Jim想到了撒谎（“因为这很酷！”或者“不为什么”）——但你不能对一个永远不会对你撒谎的人撒谎。怎么想这都是混蛋行为。

“我的继父烂透了——我是说非常糟糕，”Jim说，移开了视线，但仍希望Spock听明白，“一个酒鬼。我没有办法跟他生活在一起，所以妈妈把我们送到Tarsus，让我们和他分开，我想这招奏效了。”他试图微笑，但是失败了，并没有详细描述那些他不愿去想的糟心事（酸臭味，黏乎乎的啤酒瓶，总是开着的电视，一瓶瓶致瘾的毒药，Sam，拜托，想要，一定要出去，逃走，消失，任何其他地方，采石场边缘——上帝啊，我想要……）

“你的继父哪方面‘烂透了’了？”Spock使用了表示站在他这边的词语。

哪方面？

Jim深吸了一口气：“他，嗯……在我违抗时会揍我。”他小声说。

那可怕极了。

因为Jim知道很多孩子会因为不听话被揍屁股——哈，他妈妈也打过他——但是Frank和那些都不一样。Frank揍他的时候没有半分他母亲的冷静克制，他总是暴跳如雷，有时还喝得烂醉如泥，下手又重又狠，Jim不知道他什么时候才会停下来，伴随着疼痛烙伤皮肉的是刻骨铭心的恐惧，他哭着对自己发誓他绝不会再掉一滴泪。

“Jim，”Spock说。他睁开双眼，意识到自己刚才闭上了眼睛，“吾与汝同悲。”

Spock深邃的大眼睛里盛满哀伤，Jim感受到那其中的真挚，用力点了点头作为回应。

“你为什么去Tarsus？”过了一会儿，Jim问。Spock并没有像以前那样借由PADD回避这个问题。

真相竟然是，举止得体、遵守规则的Spock被送到Tarsus的原因与Jim惊人地相似：为了他自己好。因为他差点被自己不计后果的鲁莽行为给害死。

“它被称为kahs-wan。成人的考验。”Spock解释道——但事实并非如此，瓦肯的确有成人考验——但kahs-wan显然是某种激烈、危险、基本上已经绝迹的瓦肯通过仪式，而小小的Spock在某个夜晚没有告诉任何人就孤身走进了沙漠。

“你为什么要这样做？”Jim问，想知道是什么驱使着Spock这样的聪明人做出如此愚蠢的事情。

“如你所知，我的母亲是人类，因此我的DNA来自于我父母双方的种族。”Spock说。虽然感觉哪里不对，Jim还是点了点头，“但你可能尚未获悉，我也是唯一一个这样的混血儿。并且，尽管这种观点并无道理，但仍存在一些坚持认为人类是低等种族的瓦肯人。因此，作为‘杂种’的概念本身，我的存在不那么令人愉快。”Spock语气平淡地说。

他的声音毫无起伏，Jim却能感受到那背后压抑的痛苦——“杂种”这个词的恶毒，还有Spock没有说的那些事情——清晰得像是夜空中的求救信号，他以前一直不明白为什么Spock如此敏感，是这种扭曲的——也许只有Kodos能理解的观念迫使他变成这样。

“那是放屁。”Jim热忱地告诉他。因为Spock的存在分明美妙绝伦，而这个词甚至不够描述他的万分之一。

Spock露出了困惑的神情，于是Jim不得不为他解释人类咒骂中的复杂隐喻。

“Fascinating。”Spock一边回答，一边用测算曲速10级似的学术态度在他的新PADD上做记录。果然还是Jim记忆中的那个小怪胎。

秘密犹如通关密令*——在使用者之间流转时，小小的契约悄然缔结而成——交换了秘密后，Jim和Spock的对话中充满了彼此心照不宣的默契：只有我们，只属于我们，没有其他人能懂。

\---

冬去春来，Jim在学校学习了卡尔·马克思和各种类型的政府。他千方百计地想逗Spock笑，于是给他讲了同学把戈尔巴乔夫的照片看成他姑婆的事，结果自己先笑得差点从椅子上摔下来。

随着天气渐暖，旧金山的晨雾也从大洋之中升腾而起，令Jim想起了Tarsus。但因为和Mr. Nguyen的咨询进展良好，所以这并未造成太大影响。而且他有Spock——尽管Spock并没有真的和他待在一起，那太难了。

三月，Jim年满15周岁。生日当天，他妈妈给了他一个令人振奋的惊喜。她和Amanda（Spock的妈妈，同时也是Jim见过的最好的人）安排他去瓦肯！——他会在那颗行星一年中最凉爽的时节，即地球的八月，去那儿待满两个星期。

Jim高兴得快疯了，翻来覆去到午夜，在瓦肯的凌晨六点拨通了Spock的通讯。

“是的，我母亲几个星期前就告诉我了。”Jim兴奋地向Spock唠叨起这个消息时，Spock困倦且暴躁地回应道。

“什么！？”Jim对着通讯器大喊，引起Spock不满的抗议，“对不起，”Jim用遭到背叛的语气低声说，“但你怎么能不告诉我呢？”

“我的母亲在严格保密的情况下将这个消息透露给了我，尽管我告诉她，庆祝生日是一种不合逻辑的做法，但她向我保证，将这个消息作为惊喜宣布会提高它的价值。我遵从了她在这方面的专业意见，但也许我的做法是错误的？”Spock问，声音中带着一丝不安。

“不，她是对的，”Jim回答，“见鬼，Spock，你能相信吗？”

“就我看到的票来看，否定回答是愚蠢的。”Spock淡然道。Jim大笑起来。

甚至在看到票后，Jim也还是不敢相信，直到他登上离开地球的飞船，座位下的行李袋里塞满了防晒霜和EpiPen*，看着地球消失在星空里……

就像詹姆斯和他的飞天巨桃一样，他头晕目眩地想，想象着自己坐在一颗宇宙飞船大小的核果上飘向天空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：“shibboleth”在这里使用的是第二个定义：“一种通过口令彰显效忠或密切关系、从而区分内部人和外部人的方式。”如果想了解更多，可以参考维基百科中的圣经源句。
> 
> 译者注：  
> [1]Kool-aid：美国风靡的一种混合饮料粉，常被青少年用于泡澡、染发、制作口红等。  
> [2]香蕉共和国：政府无能、依赖外援的贫穷国家。  
> [3]shibboleths：即“示播列”，理解为通关密令即可。感兴趣的GN可以搜索相关典故，此处不再展开^ ^  
> [4]EpiPen：肾上腺素笔，是过敏体质的救星。  
> [5]《詹姆斯和他的飞天巨桃》，又译为《飞天巨桃历险记》，是小男孩James摆脱悲惨生活、和动物朋友们一起乘着巨桃开启奇幻冒险的故事。


	12. 飞天巨桃

从太空中看，瓦肯星呈现出纯然的赤红。Jim迷糊地睁开眼，口水横流的脸颊紧贴着舷窗，看着载客飞船缓缓进入轨道。  
  
天空也是红色的——那种他早已熟知、却尚未准备好去面对的颜色。乘坐穿梭机向陆地俯冲，就好像化作彗星穿透大气层，而后燃烧着坠落。  
  
穿梭机降落在晒得滚烫的停机坪上，气动门弹开，Jim走出舱门，瓦肯两个太阳的强光直射而下，就像置身于火神（Vulcan）的熔炉般灼热。空气中的气味也与地球不同，但他说不清具体的区别。重力就像在体表覆了一层铅衣。  
  
尽管受到牛顿惯性定律等无关紧要的玩意儿限制，Jim仍是兴奋不减地飞快挤过人群，穿过熙熙攘攘的停机港抵达出口，伸长脖子看能不能找到——  
  
“Jim！”右侧传来一个女声，他转过头，看见Grayson夫人和她身边的——  
  
“Spock！”Jim大叫着扑了过去，引起几个瓦肯人严厉不悦的侧目。  
  
但是Jim完全没有注意到，因为他的所有感官都投入在了这个拥抱中，他紧紧地拥抱着Spock，力道大到几乎无法呼吸。他感觉到Spock的手落在他的肩膀上，轻轻地拍了拍，可能是想说“离我远点你这胆大妄为的傻瓜”，又或许只是想表达“我也很高兴见到你，Jim。”  
  
“你比我高了。”Jim退开一步，咧嘴笑着控诉道。和Spock分开的时候，他们差不多一样高，但现在Spock——这混蛋——比他高了几英寸。  
  
“此种情况在我的控制范围之外，”Spock故作真诚地歪了歪头，“这个答案是否有助于你抑制义愤情绪。”  
  
果然还是那个Spock。Jim正准备以牙还牙（“豁？至少我没顶着个锅盖头！”），Grayson夫人却一脸认真地走过来。  
  
“Spock，别这么没礼貌。”她用瓦肯语责备道（直译是‘不要像个渴望挨大棒击打的人那样说话’，哇哦，真是个好主意，可怜的Spock），然后切换到通用语面向Jim。  
  
“Jim，很高兴终于亲眼见到你了。”她向他行了ta'al礼，声音温暖。  
  
“我也很高兴见到你，Grayson夫人。”他说，慌忙记起应有的礼节，笨拙地抬起没有挂着行李袋的手臂回礼致意。  
  
“他累了，请为他拿行李。”Grayson夫人用瓦肯语指示，Spock从令如流，脸庞因母亲刚才的责备而微微泛绿。  
  
为了保全面子，Jim做了一些抵抗，但没有过分坚持，因为他现在知道瓦肯人的力量是人类的三倍（开挂的家伙们），那他不妨物尽其用。也许他可以想办法让Spock一辈子都给Jim做苦力，Jim不会介意的。肩上沉重的负担一轻，他默默地想。  
  
“走吧Spock，带我去见你们的头儿*。”Jim边走向出口边用肘击了一下Spock打趣道，得到一个瓦肯式的白眼。  
  
Grayson夫人开悬浮车载着他们从沙漠低空呼啸而过，Jim扒拉着车窗，看着赤红天幕映衬下巍巍伫立的红色悬崖，翻滚的沙丘，和沿途凿石而兴的恢弘的城市。暮色四合时，他们降落在一个平台上。  
  
“哇哦，我猜对了！我就知道你是有钱人家的孩子。”Grayson夫人说去给他们准备晚餐，留下Jim和Spock独处，Jim看着眼前气派十足的建筑，略带谴责地惊叹道。它几乎与岩山浑然一体，唯有过于完美无缺的几何形状显露出其并非自然形成。  
  
“我父亲的确是瓦肯社会中受到尊崇的人物。”Spock沉静地说，带他走进屋子。里面又冷又暗，风格简朴。  
  
“卡尔·马克思会朝你鞋子上吐口水。”Jim跟着Spock穿过重重回廊去客房，不由感慨。  
  
“我会将之视作对瓦肯人的高度赞扬，鉴于水基液体被认为是极其珍贵的。”Spock淡然应道，推开一扇门，把Jim的行李放了进去。  
  
“那如果我朝你打喷嚏呢？”Jim问，在Spock杀人的目光中吃吃笑起来，探头进房间看了看，“哇，这太炫（sick）了！”Jim欢呼着扑通一声扑到床上。  
  
“眩（Sick）？”Spock站在床边，那道熟悉的皱痕又浮现在他的眉间了。  
  
“很酷啦——超级棒的意思。”Jim斜倚枕头翻过身，抬眼看着Spock解释道，胸口满满的都是怀念和喜爱。  
  
“嗯。”Spock点点头，在床沿坐下，伸手去掏口袋——可能是要把这些新的信息记录到他的PADD里，这个书呆子。  
  
这个动作太过熟悉（他多少次看到Spock这样做了？），Jim再也忍不住再次拥抱的渴望，侧身抱住Spock的腰。  
  
“我好想你。”他依偎着Spock的腿，闷闷地说。  
  
“我也是。”过了一会儿，Spock答道。一只手小心地放在了Jim背上。  
  
“书呆子。”Jim咕哝着，不能让Spock觉得他变软弱了……  
  
\---  
  
瓦肯的美是充满侵略性的。  
  
食物都太辣了，Jim得打起十二万分力气强撑着自己烧得半残的中西部舌头，才不至于被Spock发现看笑话（当然啦，Spock不会笑。至少表面上不会，但Jim就是知道）；光照也过于强烈，Jim每时每刻都在出汗，不得不随身携带一瓶水，出门时还得在脑袋上披裹一条Grayson夫人的花围巾（据说Grayson夫人所有的素面围巾都“放假了”），以免变身龙虾；这里的重力也比地球上更强，所以Jim发现自己很容易感到疲倦。  
  
  
  
这一切都奇妙绝伦。  
  
除了Spock有点奇怪。  
  
比平时更奇怪。  
  
第一天晚餐时，他见到了那位不苟言笑的Sarek大使。他的声音听起来仍然像个礼仪机器人：  
  
“欢迎你的来访，Mr. Kirk。”  
  
“哦，谢谢你——先生。”Jim回应道。从Sarek说“Mr. Kirk”的语气来看，他非常确定自己实际上并不受欢迎。  
  
但是当他去看Spock，想将自己半开玩笑半害怕的心情传达给他时，Spock没有看他的眼睛。  
  
最开始，Jim以为是Sarek的原因。因为就算是Jim也不得不承认，在Sarek那威严凛然、正襟危坐的仪态面前眉来眼去，的确需要点儿勇气。  
  
但是，即使在Sarek离席去接临时通讯后（从Grayson夫人愠恼的神情判断这个通讯很可能是莫须有。原来这也是遗传吗），Spock也没有好起来。几乎相反的，他变得越来越僵硬，最终完全黯然不语，起身借口说要先去冥想，留下Jim和Grayson夫人单独待在一起。这很好……但这并不是Jim一直期待的，甚至连Spock的妈妈也显得有点吃惊。  
  
翌日，Spock带着Jim去了瓦肯最大的图书馆——一座隶属于瓦肯科学院、外门嵌着海贝化石，里面摆满了用你能想到的所有语言书写的纸籍和卷轴、还有美丽的工艺品展的宏伟建筑——可是，尽管有这么多惊奇有趣的东西，Jim却远远没有本应有的那样开心。因为Spock仿佛变了一个人似的，始终和Jim保持着几英尺的距离，让他安静些，对他的玩笑无动于衷，连回答问题也是简洁漠然的，绝不多说一个字。  
  
这样的Spock就像瓦肯的空气一样沉闷而令人窒息。到最后，Jim也不再说话，一场本应美好的冒险，变成了令人失望的煎熬。  
  
类似的情况还在继续。用餐时间不再有闲聊，和Spock说话突然比对抗瓦肯星的重力还要难——讽刺的是，他们现在说的分明是同一种语言。为什么Spock就是不明白他们终于能在一起是多酷的事呢？真是气死人了。  
  
Jim扑倒在床上，满怀沮丧地睡着了。他闷闷不乐地回想起在Tarsus时，让Spock听话是多么容易——无论是要跟他赛跑，还是叉走他的花椰菜，Jim都从来没有失败过，他最会哄他的朋友同意并按照他的计划去做。  
  
这些思绪在他的梦境中仍然萦绕不散。也许这就是为什么第二天Jim请求Spock带他徒步攀爬Seleya山。  
  
高山矗立于Shi'Kahr的郊区，漠然轸视着这座巨大的城市。  
  
果然，走到山腰，远离城市时，Spock似乎略微放松了一点。  
  
但他还是和以前不同了，不再像通讯时那么随意。这真让人沮丧，但因为是Spock，所以Jim都会接受。他猜他能理解Spock在其他瓦肯人面前的为难，包括在野外会感觉好些。Jim感觉得到。  
  
在Jim攀爬时的努力搭话下，Spock甚至开口为他解释了不同种类的沙丘（显然这里的沙都与他所知的迥异），以及不同山脉在在瓦肯前Surak时代的重要性（事实证明瓦肯人在决定套上枷锁、变得逻辑前还是相当不错的），甚至还（在Jim的坚持下）讲述了一两个关于山灵和圣峰的古老传说。  
  
从Seleya山上俯瞰shi'kahr城（不是山顶，那里氧气不足），高处比低谷更加凉爽。微风吹拂着他们的脸庞，Jim脱下围巾擦了擦汗湿的额头。  
  
他惊叹地看着Spock，然后将目光转向周围的风景——无处不在的红在此方天地间晕染出弛魂宕魄的渐变，从淡粉色一点点加深，最终过渡成接近紫色的深红。  
  
Jim的大脑中活跃着长途跋涉产生的内啡肽，或许也有一部分海拔高度的影响。  
  
“嘿，Spock，你还记得我们一句话都不说的时候吗？”他问。  
  
“是的，不记得意味着记忆出现了重大失误。”Spock简短地说。扬起的眉毛如箭簇般刺痛了Jim的心。  
  
“呃……你就不能多说几个字？”尽管Spock的回答似乎没有错，但Jim还是不可避免地沮丧起来。  
  
“用研究哲理的态度对待愚蠢的问题是不合逻辑的。”Spock紧绷着脸，挺直背脊傲慢地说，这样显得他们的身高差更明显了。Jim这下是真的生气了。  
  
“上帝啊，你是瓦肯人，我知道，”他瞪着Spock疾声厉色道，“但你没必要表现得像个混蛋。”  
  
“你对该问题的看法毫无价值。”Spock生硬地说，“Ni'droi'ik nar-tor fam-panahik plokh-na'shikh si-ek'traik tfi'kien.”(“不予考量局外之人的置评是正当合理的。”)  
  
“你错了，”Jim立刻针锋相对地反驳，“Ish-veh spes tor guhsh.”  
  
哎呀。  
  
Spock震惊地睁大眼睛，张开嘴巴，看着流利说出瓦肯语的Jim，呆呆的模样惹得Jim差点笑出声来，刚起个头的愤怒也很快平息下去。他一直在等待合适的时机给Spock一个惊喜——现在，任务完成了。  
  
“我的腔调并不是，像你说的……‘垃圾’。”Spock说，看起来仍然很不高兴。  
  
“Du oren tor Vuhlkansu aishan tor viltah me？”  
  
“太他妈对了，我学瓦肯语就是为了骂你。”Jim咧嘴笑起来，看着Spock努力压制自己脸上的一丝微笑（除非Jim眼睛出了毛病），内心涌起了柔软的满足感。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
可能是想掩饰自己的表情，Spock转过身，眺望远处的景色，看着瓦肯星层层叠叠的红色。Jim也看着，想着。  
  
他所说的当然是谎言。  
  
好吧，不完全是谎言。他学瓦肯语的确是为了更好地对抗Spock的毒舌——但不仅仅是为了这个。  
  
Jim学习它，是为了让自己正常运转。他花了那么多独处的时间想象他和Spock说话，想象他会说些什么，Jim要怎么逗他笑，或者怎么跟他讲自己身边的事……在没有其他东西能让他平静下来的时候，这样的幻想让他脚踏实地。  
  
因为即使Spock不在，他也一直是Jim的朋友，陪伴在他的身边，告诉他不要做愚蠢的事，敦促他做正确的事。  
  
这份心情太重太重，无法用言语表达——完全无法形容——所以，Jim没有试图去表达，而是让那沉甸甸的、不可言说的感激之情在他们之间脉脉流淌。他们下山的时候，瓦肯星双生太阳中一颗跟随着他们的步伐沉入了地平线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Take me to your leader：科幻片中外星人登陆地球时常提出的要求。


	13. Shahadaroba

他们吵架之后，Spock不再那么不对劲了，Jim也开心起来。  
  
瓦肯是充满野性的。  
  
他和Spock去了一家植物园，Jim在那儿看到了许许多多有生以来见过的最奇怪的植物：眨眼间就变成原来的三倍大、有着蛇形花朵的高大仙人掌；扭动着的、可以杀死人类的杂食藤蔓；还有一种会产树液的参天巨树，据Spock说曾被用于古代瓦肯的巫术仪式……  
  
所有这些都棒极了，甚至连Spock不许Jim离开他的视线（显然他不信Jim不会被杂食藤蔓吃掉）也不讨厌——只是确实有点傻。  
  
到家后，Jim累得瘫在Spock的起居室里看Spock傻乎乎的自然节目：  
  
“嘿Spock，我看你和那只企鹅是同类。”  
  
一个冷嘲的眼神：“从科学上可以肯定，你和它共有的DNA多于我。”  
  
“嘿！你是在说我鲁莽笨蛋（birdbrain）吗？”  
  
“我不知道你指的是什么。”  
  
——然后吃Jim从地球上偷渡来的彩虹糖和毛毛虫软糖，这是Jim所能想象的最美好的事情了。他一直很好奇Spock会对它们作何反映（毛毛虫软糖是不合逻辑的，彩虹糖很迷人）。  
  
还有一次，他们去了一座有回声的星象厅，人们可以漫游在三层楼高的联邦行星彩色玻璃复制品里（当然，是按一定比例精确复制的）。  
  
光线透过明净的穹顶洒落进来，Jim在星象厅中央慢慢地旋转。无论朝向哪个方向，他说出的话都会在自己耳畔回响——这也意味着他能听到大厅两边传来的瓦肯人轻蔑的窃窃私语。  
  
“他们是些伪君子，”Jim蹦到Spock身侧，小小声地对他说，“屁股上都贴了金箔。”  
  
Spock狠狠地瞪了他一眼，眼睛里却盛满笑意，Jim感到自己的心像个三流杂技演员似的在胸腔里面怦怦跳个不停。  
  
那天晚上，Grayson夫人要去参加一场会议，于是给了他们一些信用点让他们去城里吃晚餐，并严厉警告必须在2100时前回家——没有说“否则”，但她的每一个清晰的音节都将之包含其中。  
  
在夜晚凉爽的空气中，Spock带他穿过干净井然的街道，来到了Jim还没有去过的城区。Jim恍惚间感觉自己已经是个大人了。  
  
瓦肯人总是那么循规蹈矩，所以Jim本以为无论走到哪里，看到的都会是同样的东西：网格设计、砂岩材质、红棕色建筑……所以，当眼前出现鲜艳的色彩和建立在沙漠地衣上的人行道时，他的第一反应是自己热到出现幻觉了。  
  
但紧接着，他听到道路左侧一扇鲜艳的门里传来切分音节奏，伴随着像康茄鼓一样的声音。  
  
“那是摇摆舞音乐吗？”Jim终于忍不住怀疑地问。  
  
“这是akansu区，”Spock解释道，领着他继续向前，“星球上大多数非瓦肯人居住的地区。”  
  
“哇，我从没想过这个！”Jim叹为观止地环顾四周，社区正以迷人的姿态迎接着远方的来客。  
  
“它——让我想起你。”Spock背对着Jim补充道，Jim看不见他的表情。  
  
直到把Jim领进一家餐馆，Spock都没有再说其他的话。餐馆里灯火通明，坐满了来自联邦各个星球的外星人，Jim甚至不想尝试挪开目光。  
  
与他们在Spock家坐在地垫上、用华丽的金属托盘进餐的方式不同，这里有更多熟悉的堂食座位和分隔用餐区，内部看起来像是地球和安多利亚风格的结合体。  
  
Spock找到一张空置的餐桌，Jim坐下后不由兴奋起来——终于能吃到不会把舌头辣掉的东西了。  
  
“我能点这个吗？”Jim指着他非常肯定是披萨的东西问他们的Tellarite服务生。  
  
Spock点了汤（没意思），Jim一边踢Spock的小腿打发时间，一边观察外星人，并致力于用关于周围各种族的问题烦死Spock（“我敲，那些背脊骨到底有什么其他用途？”），直到食物上桌才偃旗息鼓。  
  
“上帝啊我总算活过来了……”Jim用力嗅了一下这块类似于披萨的食物，怀着朝圣般的崇敬心情大口吃了起来。  
  
这一刻的快乐无限接近于升入天堂，（尝起来不像锯屑也不辣！）Jim抬起头，却见Spock正用一种奇怪的表情注视着自己，被他发现后又很快消弭无踪。  
  
“怎么了？我脸上沾了东西吗？”Jim问，但丝毫没有去拿餐巾的意思。反正Spock又不会突然为了一丁点小事就把他甩了。Spock不是那么斤斤计较的人对吧？  
  
“只是想到一件小事。”Spock说，低头看着他的红色羹汤——说真的，难道有什么律例规定瓦肯星上的所有东西都必须是红色的？  
  
“是什么？”Jim敏锐地捕捉到Spock躲闪的神情。把脚伸过去紧挨着Spock的脚，用诱哄的语气再次说道，“拜托！就告诉我吧。”  
  
Spock终于从汤里抬起眼眸。Jim赢了。  
  
“返回地球后，你的饮食调节是否遇到困难？”Spock问。  
  
回忆兀地泛滥成潮涌，将光源排挤出整间餐馆，Jim感觉一瞬间忘记了呼吸。  
  
尽管他们已谈起过Tarsus，但毕竟还未深入至此。那段记忆深处充斥着的只有痛苦，Jim尚未真正拨开笼罩的迷雾。  
  
但是没关系。Spock在这里，他想，目光描摹着Spock脸庞自离开Tarsus后的变化（耳朵和鼻子更好看了，眼睛不再像是猫头鹰般又圆又肃穆……他的睫毛一直都这么长吗？）慢慢清空了他脑中那些破碎残缺、威胁着要将他吞噬的记忆。  
  
“是的。你呢？”他低声问道。  
  
Spock点点头：“很长一段时间内，我无法保留食物。”  
  
“就像，暴食症？”Jim震惊地问。这太可怕了，他还以为Spock永远都能节制自律。  
  
“某种意义上是的。虽然我的情况大部分是生理上的，但也有一小部分是自发的。”Spock不偏不倚地回答，眼睛却紧绷而悲伤，“你是否有过类似的症状？”  
  
Jim摇摇头：“嗯，实际上是这样的。我的治疗师说我得了暴食症。”Spock歪着头，等待他进一步解释，Jim在心底鼓足勇气，“我无法停止进食——比如到了午夜，我必须吃掉一整条面包和一罐花生酱——然后过了一段时间，我又会开始感到羞愧，接下来的一个星期都吃不下一点东西。”  
  
他们都沉默了一会儿，然后Spock（Spock总是比他更强大）开口说：“Tushah nash-veh k’du.”（“吾与汝同悲。”）  
  
“Th’i-oxalra,”Jim回答（“我很感激。”），然后又补充道，“但也不算坏。Nen lhomek i skavdu tsifuzin.”这句习语的意思是“给一株枯死的植物浇水”，相当于瓦肯版的“beating a dead horse”，意为“徒劳无功”。  
  
Spock看起来像要继续追问下去，Jim迅速转移了话题。  
  
“那你能告诉我为什么你妈妈从小没有教你通用语吗？”Jim问。（这个问题困扰了他很长一段时间，但他一直回避提起，因为出于某种原因，他觉得答案会触碰到友人的内心）。  
  
Spock的脸明显地轻微抽搐了一下才恢复平静。  
  
“我拒绝学习它。”  
  
“为什么？”Jim问，尽管直觉告诉他，他已经猜到了那个答案。  
  
“起初，我父母为我的教育问题争论不休。我的母亲希望将人类抚养孩子的方式与纯粹的瓦肯式教育相结合，但我的父亲不同意。他的观点是，如果没有这种干涉，我会更容易融入社会。”Spock平静地说，“年幼时，我从母亲那里学习了一些通用语，然而在我3岁开始上学时，我遇到的数据支持了我父亲的假设。此后，我拒绝了母亲的教诲，并有意压抑她教给我的一切。”  
  
上帝啊。  
  
“那么，你为什么决定再次学习呢？”Jim问。声音轻得出奇。  
  
Spock直视着他的眼睛回答：“因为你。”  
  
Jim心不在焉地注意到，他们走进来后，灯光变暗了一些，实体自动点唱机流淌着他听不懂的语言的歌曲，几对跨种族的外星组合（有的是三人或更多，哇哦）开始随着音乐跳起舞来。  
  
“我记得件奇怪的事，我是说……”Jim看着舞池中摇摆的人们，缓缓地说，“在船上的时候，你说过有一天我们会一起跳舞。”  
  
“不过这可能是我的幻觉。”他在Spock陡然锐利的目光中有些局促地飞快补充道。  
  
Jim仍记得Spock说出那个承诺时自己的感受，就好像那是生命中遇到过的最美好的事，是全世界最最重要的事，但又是另一件你不能大声说出来的事。  
  
“你的记忆是正确的。”Spock回答，面容晦暗不明。  
  
就在这时，歌曲变成了人类的风格，老式萨克斯风旋律悠扬。  
  
_“……月光闪耀  
在古老国度的  
寂静沙滩上……”_  
  
“嘿，我知道这首歌，”Jim突然灵光一闪。是罗伊·奥比森，“来吗？”他问，又踢了踢Spock的小腿，他突然很想这么做，但又不想让Spock知道他有多想。  
  
让他松了一口气的是，Spock点了点头，站起身。因为Spock总能明白Jim在最重要的时候需要什么。  
  
Jim走近了点，意外地感到一阵羞怯，他把一只手放在Spock的手臂上，另一只搭住他的肩膀，Spock也依样照做。  
  
_“……Shahadaroba  
是他们低声耳语的字眼……”_  
  
“这是一首悲伤的歌。”Jim心猿意马地说，颇有些甜蜜的负担。他终于接近Spock了，但时间太长，有点太超过了……  
  
“我从未见过这个词。”Spock一边和他一起前后轻轻摆动，一边说，眉间蹙起皱痕。  
  
Jim大笑起来，因为Spock在缺少某方面知识时会显得非常不安。Spock知道自己有如此鲜明的特征吗？  
  
“安心，这甚至不是一个真正的单词——只是某种误译的阿拉伯语。”Jim吸了口气答道。上帝啊，Spock闻起来一点都没变，像沙漠和鼠尾草，“我猜罗伊·奥比森是想说Inshallah，意为‘但凭天命’。”  
  
“有趣，”Spock回答，手扶着Jim的后背，在原地慢慢旋转，“瓦肯语中也有类似的说法。”  
  
“真的吗？”Jim问，抓住Spock搭在自己肩上的手捏了捏。  
  
“Kaiidth.”Spock闭上眼说。

  
  
  
_“……面对未来  
让过去过去。”_  
  
“Kaiidth是什么意思？”歌曲进入尾声，Jim把头靠在Spock肩上，静静地问。  
  
“它的意思是，‘木已成舟（what is, is）。’”Spock轻声回答。  
  
“你知道这是两种完全不同的说法吧？”歌曲结束了。Jim伸手理了理Spock有点凌乱的衣领，问，“你的意思是无论发生了什么都要去容忍，而我的意思是，未来可以是你想要的任何样子。”  
  
Spock把手从Jim的手里抽出来，退开了。  
  
“相似之处在于，”他们走进夜色中，Spock开口道，“两者都在一个愿望不可能实现的情况下寻求接受。”  
  
“嘿，我们都在这里不是吗？”Jim说着撞了撞Spock，“没什么是不可能的！”  
  
\---  
  
“嘿，我能看看你的房间吗？”回到住处时，Jim问。出于某些原因，他还没有参观过呢，Jim突然很好奇，Spock的房间也会像在Tarsus时那样装饰成一座迷你自然历史博物馆吗？他们在那里共度了那么多时光。  
  
Spock点点头，沉默地带他穿过回廊。他在回家的路上也一直没有吭声，也许是心情又不好了。Jim希望不是这样。  
  
“操他的。”Spock为他打开房门的一刹那，Jim低声惊叹。这里和他的客房几乎一模一样——除了天花板上挂着的那个可能是整个40 Eridani A系统*的仿制品。  
  
Jim蹭地窜上Spock的床，仔细观察其复杂精妙的设计。万恶的有钱小孩。  
  
“请离开我的床，把鞋子脱掉。”Spock听起来有点凶巴巴地命令道。Jim把注意力转向Spock。  
  
“Make me.”Jim挑衅地咧嘴一笑，在Spock严厉的注视下还在床上嚣张地弹了几下。  
  
Jim想，如果Spock真的心情不好，赢得一场摔跤比赛可能会让他感觉好些。  
  
一开始他以为Spock不会上钩，因为他真的变成了一个标准的瓦肯人。但就在这时，他看到他的朋友眼中闪过一道熟悉的光彩，就在Jim稳住身形的一刹那，他被突如其来的力道扑倒，向后摔进了床垫。  
  
Jim倒下时开心地尖叫起来，他终于成功激起Spock的情绪反应了！Spock想把他固定住，Jim竭力反抗着他不可避免的失败。  
  
Jim气势很足，但Spock更快（操，Spock比以前更强壮了），Jim的手腕被卡在头两侧，腿也被Spock的腿牢牢压住，无法踢开他。  
  
原则性地小小挣扎着，Jim扭动身子试图挣脱。  
  
“你一点都没变，Spock，”Jim笑嘻嘻地看着Spock的脸，“你还是那个——唔！”  
  
未竟的话语像是被一列飞驰而过的货运火车拦腰截断，因为——  
  
因为Spock在吻他。  
  
**Spock** 在 **吻** 他。  
  
炙热的温度几乎将皮肤表层焚毁，心跳变成了砰砰的鼓点，Spock的嘴唇温暖地贴着他的嘴唇，覆压在身上的重量，Spock的手摸索着滑进他的手，仿佛整个人都化为焰火——  
  
Jim咬住Spock的嘴唇，狠狠地用膝盖顶他的肚子，挣扎着想起身。  
  
“滚开。”他从齿缝间逼出最后的声音，Spock吃痛地呜咽着让开。  
  
Jim立刻从床上跳下来冲出门外，踏进走廊的瞬间停顿了一下，扭头看见Spock低着头蜷缩在床沿，然后片刻不停地跑回自己的房间，砰地关上身后的门。  
  
他靠在紧闭的房门上，心跳过速，呼吸急促，脑子里唯一清晰的想法就是“操！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings：关于饮食失调（暴饮暴食）的简短讨论；暧昧不明的吻。
> 
> 注：  
> [1]Shahdaroba：阿拉伯语词。意为主会让未来更好。文中歌词选自同名歌曲。  
> [2]40 Eridani A：瓦肯星系中的三颗恒星之一，炙热的瓦肯星与冰冷的织女星绕着它旋转，它明亮的光线促使了瓦肯人内眼睑的演变。


End file.
